Lucy Heartfilia- The Avenging Angel
by sincereivory
Summary: When Lucy is cruelly dumped, her true power emerges. She needs help to control it, and who better than the man she took down single-handedly? Master is still a perve, and Mira has found her ultimate ship. What will happen? And since WHEN does Lucy have an evil twin! Includes the crack pairing of Lucy and Mystogan. (sorry if the story seems a bit rushed!)
1. Lucy, Meet Mystogan

**Okay guys. This isn't the normal Lucy gets dumped by her team, goes through great sorrow because of Lisanna bulllll shite. I decided to be slightly original in how she goes through the 'sorrow'. I know that a lot of these stories are about Lucy turning into a Dragonslayer, Godslayer, and/or Wolfslayer. I made up my own. Hope you enjoy! I kinda carry on this slayer theme in my other story **_**Who Is This Challenger**_**. If this goes too fast, just tell me! I sincerely DO NOT like the pairing of Hibiki and Lucy, so in the beginning it is them but... yeah. **

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Lucy balanced along the dock wall, humming to herself. The boatmen yelled at her to be careful and to not fall in like usual. She shouted back to them that she wouldn't. Still walking, she got a wee bit bored.

"Open: Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" she yelled, holding his silver key. Plue popped out and did his little wiggle thing.

_Pun puuun?_

"Hey Plue! Aren't you a little cutie? Yes you are!"

_Pun pun. _He said, nodding his little head.

"Ha and you know it! Let's go to the guild!"

Lucy was truly happy for once in her life. She and her spirits were getting along better than ever. Even Aquarius, since Lucy had finally gotten herself a boyfriend. And that boyfriend was none other than Hibiki. The Blue Pegasus Mage who taught her how to use Urano Metria. He uses archive magic.

She continued to hum and walk towards the guild. Once there, she looks to Plue.

"Plue, do you want to go see Happy and risk your life or go back to the Spirit World?"

He shakes and says _Pun puun. _Taking that as a yes to see Happy, she picked him up and put her arms protectively around him. But strangely the guild hall was silent.

"Hey guys… what's up?" Lucy says nervously. She then saw that they were glaring at Hibiki.

* * *

"Erm, guys, why are you glaring at Hibiki…?"

"Because he is a good-for-nothing cheating boyfriend." Mira commented, in Satan Soul.

"C-cheating?" I stuttered, eyes wide.

"Yes. Hibiki, care to explain?" Erza said, furious. In Purgatory Armor.

"H-hibiki?" I rotate towards Hibiki, "Is what they are saying true?"

He looked down, ashamed.

"Y-yes."

Tears stream down my face. I fall to my knees. Levy comes over and hugs me to her chest.

"W-who?" I say, bawling my eyes out.

"It-it was Angel."

"What?!"

"Welllllllllllllllll, she is a better Celestial Wizard than you."

"What?!" the whole guild shouted.

"YOU PIECE OF-!"

"I WILL DELIVER PUNISHMENT!"

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

"YOU WILL DIE!"

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO LU-CHAN?"

"BUNNY GIRL IS WAY BETTER THAN THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MAGE."

"LUCY IS A MAN!"

"SATAN SOUL: SITRI FORM!"

"BLONDIE IS WHY BETTER THAN YOU!"

I was crying from joy now. Even Laxus protected me.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. Can I have you back? I don't like her anymore! I only like you!" Hibiki pronounced after all of the threats.

Lucy felt many emotions roiling through her. Sadness, joy, anger, hatred. Anger surged above all the other emotions.

"No."

"No?"

"Hibiki, you have lost my trust. And my love. You obviously don't like or love me if you are willing to be infidel. I am officially ending this relationship, and I never want to see you again. You or that skank."

"Lucy!"

"No! Leave this guild and my life! I never want to see you again!"

He looked forlorn and then slunk out of the guild hall. I fell to my knees and burst into tears. Erza, Levy, Mira, and Cana all came to comfort me. They hugged me and murmured words of comfort. Mira shooed away the masses and Levy simply pet my hair. Cana offered me a drink to soothe my pain. Erza thrust me upon her chest and said that it would be okay.

My cries eventually toned down. I got up and sniffled, thanking the girls. Wendy walked over, and sweetly said, "If I could, I would heal the pain in your heart. But heartbreak is the only thing that I cannot heal. Sorry, Lucy-san."

"Thank you Wendy. I think I needed that."

"Any time, Lucy-san."

"Thank you all. I'm fine now." I lied through my teeth. Crying on the inside, laughing on the outside. I mingled with everyone, happily seeing Plue dance with Happy. Vijiteer was dancing along with them. Lucy laughed as she watched Mira and Freed kinda flirt. For how much Mira loved to matchmake, when it came to her love life she was dreadfully lonely. She didn't think she had enough time for a relationship, but Freed seemed to change that. Bickslow was being the usual pervert with his babies repeating everything he said. Master was ogling the girls, Jet and Droy were growling at how close Levy was to Gajeel. Gray and Natsu were having one of their normal fights. Erza _was _eating her cake peacefully, until the two idiots _**(cough Gray and Natsu cough)**_ accidently knocked it over. She went overboard as usual and started a guild-wide fight.

_Ahh, I missed this. I have been spending so much time with that two-timing jerk Hibiki that I wasn't around the guild as much._ Lucy thought, smiling faintly.

"Lushy, what is with the weird smile on your face? It's really creepy…" Happy said, a weird smile on _his_ face.

"Shut it you darn cat! My smile is not creepy!"

"Whatever you say, Lushy." Flying away, he laughed.

"Come back here you darn cat!"

I ran out of the guild chasing him. Finally I just gave up and walked back to the guild. Just in time to see everyone asleep.

"Master… what's going on?"

I looked and saw a mysterious figure walking up to Master, who was fighting to stay awake and I acted. Coming up behind the man, I took my Fleuve d'étoiles. Wrapping it around his neck, I pulled him down to the ground. Summoning Sagittarius, I pretty much nailed him to the floor. Straddling him, I put Taurus's key menacingly against his neck.

"Lucy! How are you still awake?!"

"Huh?"

"How did you counter Mystogan's spell?!"

"What, this is Mystogan?!"

_I just took down one of Fairy Tail's best?!_

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?!" I looked at Master, still straddling MYSTOGAN.

"It has been some time since someone has gotten the jump on me."

"Lucy, I think you deserve to be an S-Class wizard." Master said with a small smile.

"What?!"

"You did just defeat one of the best wizards in Fairy Tail without sustaining a single injury. And you countered one of his most volatile spells. On another note, how did you do that?"

"Err, when I was younger my mother wanted me to be able to hold my own against an attack like that, so she taught me how to counter the most powerful of sleep, paralysis, and emotion control spells."

"Impressive. Anyway, you _did _defeat Mystogan, and that is a feat within itself."

"I'm not that talented. Just acting on instinct to protect my family."

"If that was instinct then we can have someone to train you to make that natural," Master said with a knowing look on his face.

* * *

The one named Lucy was straddling me. Beneath my mask, I started to blush at the compromising position.

Lucy didn't seem to be affected, as she was absorbed in her conversation with Master. Master got a knowing look on his face after he said someone had to train her. I groaned inside my head, cursing the short man and his cleverness. He was going to try to match us up and make me train her. Not that I was complaining. She was a wonder to look at, with her golden hair and chocolate eyes. _NO! Bad Mystogan! She is your family!_ I sighed quietly, but Lucy heard it. She turned to me and looked me in the eyes, not bothering to get off my hips.

"Mystogan, what's wrong?"

"Hmph." I muttered, keeping to my silent ways.

"Myst~ogaaaaan!"

"Master?" I said with wariness.

"Would you train Lucy? She just went through a terrible heartbreak. And she needs time away from the guild." He looked to Lucy, searching for confirmation. It was just like him to shoot first and ask questions later. She silently nodded, a sad look in her eyes.

"I will train her, Master."

"Lucy, how long do you think you will need to train?"

"Mystogan?" Lucy said as she looked curiously at me.

"Based on your current level of magic, I'd say a year to two years. Possibly longer. You are not weak, but you are not at the S-Class level yet. Probably around Natsu's level, but your magic is less destructive." They started looking at me weird. "What?!"

"I think that is the most I have ever heard you say," They said in unison.

"What?! I talk!" I tried to defend my honor. _Tried _being the operative word.

"Not around us."

I looked at Lucy. Was she really not embarrassed at this position?! I then looked away, a heavier blush dusting my cheeks.

* * *

Omg, I was so embarrassed at this position. It took everything I had not to blush. I felt like if I moved then I would draw the Master's eyes to what was going on. I reallllllllllllllllllly didn't want to do that.

"Whatever." Mystogan's voice sounded strained.

"Anyway, Lucy, I suggest that you go home and pack enough clothes for at least two years."

"Right." I got up off of Mystogan, pulling the arrows out of the ground and giving him a hand up. Once he was up, I let go off his and left the guild.

* * *

I was giddy. Mystogan and Lucy were in that position for so long! I don't think either of them thought I noticed. I was soo telling Mira.

I watched Lucy walk out, ogling her.

"Master." Mystogan growled. I tore my eyes away and looked at him sheepishly. At least Gildarts and Laxus inherited my perviness. The other S-Class mages were Erza, who wouldn't know romance if it hit her in the face, Mira who was a fellow matchmaker, Laxus was an arrogant perv, Gildarts was an old man whose had more affairs than he can remember, and Mystogan was… Mystogan. He started to walk away.

"Oh, and Mystogan, could you let them be awake?"

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

He faded into mist, but I knew I would be seeing him again. Like, soon. The others slowly woke up.

"Why does he insist on doing that every time?" Erza said.

"I wanna fight that guy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Will you chill it out fire breath?"

"What'd you call me?!"

"You heard me!" Their bickering slowly fades out, replaced by the other member's complaints.

"What a jerk."

"Why does he always have to do that?"

"That guy is a real jerk."

"Shut up you brats! Mystogan has his own reasons for doing what he does!"

"Why are you defending him, Gramps?"

"BECAUSE! Like I said, he has his own reasons. Now, calm down."

"Master! I'm done pack… since when was everyone awake?"

"They just got up Lucy."

"Wait, you weren't under Mystogan's spell?!"

She looked to me, and I shook my head.

"Well, I was out. I guess I missed Mystogan."

"Lucy we've got to fight that guy!"

"NATSU! Are you insane?! You don't have to just fight every flipping person you come across. Get that fact into your thick skull!" Lucy yelled, all of her pent-up anger surfacing.

"Jeez Luce. Calm down."

"Lucy, I think it is best you say your goodbyes." I said, only to get her away from Natsu. I could feel her power fluctuating and I think the other S-Class Mages felt it. Erza looked troubled. Mira looked somewhat scared. Laxus was merely amused and Gildarts was just checking her out, a smug look on his face.

"Okay Master." She sighed and went over to Levy.

You could see that Levy was about to cry. Lucy just talked to her in soothing tones.

"Mira!" I called to Mira, a gleam in my eyes.

"Yes Master?"

"I have a couple for you."

She scooted forward. A smile was on her face. "Who?"

"Lucy and…"

"Who who?"

"Mystogan."

"What?!" She screeched. I covered her mouth.

"Keep it down!"

"Hmp hmm h ph pmph ppppph hmpg pa phmple phm pmh?" _**(Translation: Why would I keep it down when there is a couple out there?)**_

"Because!"

* * *

I was talking to Levy and felt a scary presence behind me. I turned around to see Mira with her _matchmaker _smile. I gulped.

"Heyyy Lucy."

* * *

_**That was a long one! Sorry for not updating any of my other stories, but I have this one and another one going on, so SORRY. Please review!**_

_**~sincereivory**_


	2. What Will Mira Do?

**Guys, a big thank you to all of you reviewers, favoriters (Is this even a word? No?), and followers! Without you guys I would never be able to continue writing! Now you guys get to find out what Mira does to Lucy! *evil smirk and villain laugh* **

**This is a total mood killer but, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

I was sitting there, talking to Levy when I felt a demonic presence behind me. Turning around, I looked to see Mira with her matchmaking smile. _Oh no…_

"Heyyy Lucy."

"H-hi Mira! How are you?" I say with fake cheer to try to hide my unease.

"Lucy, I am wonderful! Just found my ultimate ship!"

I look at Levy with horror, only she isn't there anymore.

_That no-good traitor! She left me to deal with Matchmaker Mira alone?! How could she?!_

"A-and who would that be?" I say, nervous that she came to _me_ to talk about this 'ship'.

She takes my hand. Pulling me out of my seat, she led me to a storage room.

"M-mira? Where are you taking me?"

"To tell you about my ultimate ship! I can't just tell you with a bunch of people around, now can I?"

* * *

She didn't need to know that me and Master had conspired so that Mystogan just-so-happened to be in the same room that I was taking her to, getting apples.

I pulled her along and opened the door.

"Mira, are you sure you know where you're going? This doesn't seem like a place where you would tell me about your ship…"

"Oh, it is! Go in, I'll be right in! Promise!" _Promise that I'll succeed with this ship is more like it…_

As soon as she walked in, I slammed the door and locked it. I heard a shriek.

"MIRA! LET ME OUT! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"But this way you'll learn who my and Master's newest ship is!"

"What?!"

* * *

Oh, I was soo gonna kill Mira next time I saw her! I guess I'm part of this ship… wait, did she say Master was in on this?! I groaned. When those two worked together, nothing was impossible.

I slowly turned around to get a look at my surroundings. With a start I realized someone was in the room with me. And that someone turned out to be…

* * *

I dropped my apple when I heard the door slam. I bent down to pick it up, not caring to see if anyone was in the room. Then I heard Lucy screaming at Mira about something not being funny. I only heard mumbles from the other side, but caught two words. _ULTIMATE SHIP_. I gulped and realized what was going on. Master had told Mira about Lucy straddling me.

I groaned.

Lucy turned around to look at me. She jumped, as if just noticing I was there. I guess she didn't bother to look at her surroundings.

"Hey Mystogan. What are you doing here?"

I held up my apple in response, reverting back to my silent ways.

"Can I have one? I haven't had anything since breakfast."

I sadly shook my head, showing her that there was only one.

"Oh… maybe we can share?"

I guess that was okay. But it would be kinda awkward. I took a small bite and then gave to Lucy. She looked at me and took a bite right where I had bitten.

* * *

If we were going to around each other for a couple years, why not start sharing our food a bit early? I bit into the apple right where he had bitten. I had always thought the man behind the mask was interesting, but not knowing what he looks like kinda was driving me mad. He looked like he was attractive. I gave him back the apple and giggled when he made a point to bite somewhere other than where I bit.

"Are you not used to sharing your apples?"

"No."

"Wow. But you do know you can bite where I did, right?"

"Sure…"

He's cute when he's awkward… _NO! Bad Lucy, he is a man you barely know and your guildmate!_

* * *

Mira and I looked in on the couple via Lacrima Vision. We may or may not have installed a camera for this very use.

"Master! Look! Our plan is totally working! It was genius to ensure that they would have to share an apple!"

"Yes it was indeed."

"That is just too cute! And they will definitely be a couple by the time they are done training if things progress like this… heehee."

"I bet. We should leave them alone now…"

"Okay Master."

* * *

"Mystogan, where are we going to be training?"

I honestly hadn't thought about this. Maybe in the mountains. I told her as much.

"What?!"

"Where did you expect to train, a day spa?"

"No! But certainly not the mountains!"

"Why not?"

"Can we go somewhere near civilization?"

"Like?"

"A forest. Not no mountain."

"Whatever."

* * *

I walked into the guild, and got ready to start a fight with Gray. But instead I got a good whiff of Lucy's smell. She smelt like… like Mystogan. I knew what he smelled like from the few times I had encountered him.

"Luce, why do you smell like Mystogan?"

The whole guild was looking at us, waiting for her answer.

"Natsu, what is it to you?"

"I just told you that I wanna fight him, and now you are walking around smelling like him. I want to know what is going on between you two."

"You sound like a jealous boyfriend."

"No I don't! It's just that you are _my_ best friend, and Mystogan is a stranger to you."

"Natsu, I don't need your _approval_ to do anything. I can hang out with whomever I want to."

"Smells like you did a lot more than hang out." The guild gasped. I didn't pay attention to them, wanting to know why Luce was hanging out with that recluse. _**(wow, Natsu is reallllllllly dense, isn't he?!)**_

"That's it. Natsu, you need to back off. You may be my friend, but that is _it_. I can hang with whoever, whenever, and wherever I like. You ARE NOT my boyfriend, and you have no claim over me. Now, I suggest you leave me alone and don't even THINK of following me."

"Luce wait!"

"No, you wait! I have had enough of you claiming me! If you were really my best friend, then you wouldn't pry into my business. Now, I'm leaving and you aren't going to follow. Got it?"

"But Luce!"

* * *

I walked out of the guild confidently, but when I got to my apartment, I pretty much collapsed. I couldn't take this much crap in one day. First Hibiki, and now Natsu. Why in the world did I deserve to lose this many of the people I loved in one day. I collapsed on my bed, and fell into a restless sleep.

_**We are heading into Lucy's dream…**_

_I was walking in the gardens of my home, and saw my mother sitting in a chair, softly singing to herself. When she saw me her face just lit up in joy._

'_Lucy! It's been too long!'_

'_Mother, how are you alive? You died in X777!'_

'_Yes, my child. But I have come to tell you something very serious.'_

'_What is it, Mother?'_

'_Your power is very great, but you need to learn how to control it. You are an Angelslayer, the last of your kind. Your particular powers are Celestial.'_

'_What? I've never even heard of Angelslayers!'_

'_Yes, because the Heartfilia family is the last of them. Your father has no idea of this.'_

'_Mother, why are you just telling me this?'_

'_Because child, you have just went through a major heartbreak. Our kind can only access our ancestors and -if ours powers are suppressed- powers when we are at our lowest. But after this heartbreak will be a great time for you. I know you can do this. You will also have other magics along with your keys.'_

'_Mother, who is going to teach me?!'_

'_That I cannot tell you.'_

'_Wow. How am I going to get stronger?'_

'_That is why you are going to train, is it not? We will meet again someday, my precious daughter. Goodbye…'_

'_NO! MOM, WAIT!'_

'_Goodbye, my love.'_

_I screamed for my mother as the dream slowly faded away…_

I woke up sweating, a sighed as I realized it was only just a dream. I looked at the alarm-lacrima and decided it was time for a bath.

As I filled the tub, I looked at my face in the mirror. I looked worn out and tired. My eyes were kinda red from all of the crying I did. My nose was red also.

Looking at the tub and seeing it was filled, I shed my clothes and slipped in. The waters relaxed me, scalding hot like I liked it. I put my strawberry bubble bath in, and shampooed _**(I can't write that word or say it without cracking up… I'm very immature) **_my hair with my vanilla shampoo.

Getting out of the tub, I let the water out. The steam in the room hung around me like a comforting blanket. Sighing, I stepped out of the bathroom to run to my closet, the cold of my house chilling me. I slipped into a short black skirt and a midriff-showing blue tank-top with silver keys on it. Strapping on my belt, I attached my keys and Fleuve d'étoiles. Pulling on my combat boots, I walked into the kitchen to get a snack.

Until I heard a knock at the door. Opening it I saw…

"Mystogan."

* * *

_**I feel totally evil… Anyway, I need someone to create a cover for me. Can be a drawing, coloring, digital, anything. Just message me! Have to have a deviantart account. I'll update everyday (hopefully) so you guys don't die with these cliffhangers. **__**~sincereivory**_


	3. Lucy's Training

**Hey ya'lls. These moves are adapted from Natsu's attacks. I was too lazy to look up the others. I am also taking out the **_**'dragon' **_**and **_**'fire'**_** parts of these. Also, this chapter entails the trip to the training place. And training. The training segment is kinda short. She learns that she has hidden powers... and I just now realized that I said Celestial **_**and **_**Apocalypse, and I'm sorry about that. Lucy is just a Celestial Angelslayer. **

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

"Mystogan…" I breathed, unable to believe that he was actually here, and talking none-the-less.

"Hello Lucy."

"How did you find me?"

"I asked Master where you lived…"

"So you're stalking me?" I said with a small smirk and giggle.

"N-no!" I think there was a blush on his face…

"So why are you here?"

"Oh, um, I came to collect you for your training."

"Okay then! Let's go!" I said, ready to walk out.

"Aren't you bringing anything?" He looked a bit apprehensive.

"Nope! Virgo has it all stored in the Spirit World. Do you want her to put your stuff in there so you don't have to carry it?"

"Sure."

* * *

I looked at Lucy as she called her spirit. She looked regal, and I didn't mean that in a perverted way. She was totally confident when she summoned her spirits, and that was beautiful.

Yelling out in a clear voice, she called her spirit.

"Punishment Princess?"

"No Virgo. I just need you to store Mystogan's stuff in the spirit world."

"I'll be right on it, Princess. Punishment after?"

Lucy sweatdropped. "No."

* * *

After that was over, Lucy and I headed to the train station. We bought tickets to Concordia. A five week trip.

"Why so far away?" Lucy asked me, looking a bit freaked out.

"So Natsu and the others can't find you."

"Oh. That makes sense. With their dragon sense and all…"

"Correct. And I feel like we can train when we stop. We will probably stop every few days, to switch the conductors and stretch."

"I can see the sense in that."

"Yep. Now, let's get going."

* * *

I remember when Master took off my guild mark. And Mystogan's.

'_Are you sure you want to do this, Lucy?' Master said with tears in his eyes._

'_Yes Master. When Mystogan and I come back to Fairy, we will hopefully be new and improved members of Fairy Tail.'_

'_Mystogan, do you agree with Lucy?'_

'_Yes. We both made this decision together. We will be stronger than ever.'_

_Master felt a few stray tears slide down his face. 'Even though you are not leaving forever, I will be sad to see my children leave. When do you want me to tell the others? Levy already knows, correct?'_

'_She knows. I want you to tell them in a week, Master. It saddens me to go, but I have to do it for my family. I have to protect them!'_

'_I know what you are saying. It just saddens me to see two of my favorite children go.' __**(I know I said that twice, but Master is trying to make a point) **_

'_We will miss the rowdiness of Fairy Tail, but we will be back! Hopefully in a year!' Lucy said with a bright smile._

'_Let me see your hands if this is what you truly want.'_

_Mystogan and Lucy put out their hands, and Master put his over them. A soft gold light emitted from his hand and with a bright flash their guild marks were gone._

'_Goodbye Master.'_

'_Goodbye my children.'_

_Lucy and Mystogan slowly faded into mist, thanks to Mystogan. As soon as they were gone, Master burst into full-on sobs._

* * *

"Lucy. Lucy! Lucy, WAKE UP!"

I jumped up with a start. "Huh?"

"You fell asleep." Mystogan said with a pointed look.

"Sorry. How long was I out?"

"Eh, about twelve hours."

"What?!"

* * *

I didn't think it necessary to include that she fell asleep on my chest. She looked so peaceful, but when I saw that the next stop was coming up, I gently put her on the seat next to me, and then woke her up. When she was half-awake and yawning, she was so cute… WAIT, WHY DID I JUST CALL HER CUTE?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! SHE IS FAMILY!

Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I checked the placement of my mask and hat that cloaked my identity.

"Why do you were your mask and hat all the time?" Lucy asked, quite innocently.

"Hiding what I look like, of course."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"Will you show me what you look like?"

"I don't think you would understand."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Man, she was persistent. I think since we will be spending the next year together, training and such, she should know my story.

"Well, this is going to be hard to understand…"

* * *

_I was just spit out from the Anima and landed in a field. Looking around, I realized I wasn't in Edolas anymore. Getting up, I strapped my stuff on my back and started walking. I soon met a young girl who said she had just lost her dragon, Grandeeny. She said her name was Wendy Marvell. I took a liking to her and she traveled with me for a short while. When we got to where the Nirvits used to live, I asked the Chief to create a guild for the girl so she could live in peace. He agreed and quickly made apparitions to act as the guild members. I soon left her and travelled all over the world to strengthen my magic and find a way to deal with the Anima. I came across Fairy Tail and learned that the Anima was directly above it. I joined the guild in order to keep an eye on the Anima. I learned of a deadly man named Jellal with the same face as I did. He was wanted, so I very quickly learnt to keep my face hidden. Another reason I kept my face hidden is because I learned that Erza had personal connections to Jellal that weren't the good kind of connection. That is why I always used the sleeping spell so there was no chance she or anyone else would ever see me. Then Lucy came along._

* * *

"So that's my story. My face is the same as Jellal's."

"What is so bad about that? Couldn't you just have explained to everyone that you weren't Jellal? They are family! They wouldn't judge you in the slightest!"

"They would!"

She ripped my hood and mask off, and looked directly into my eyes. "We would _not_ judge you. I would never judge someone based off of their appearance. I think people who do that are superficial and I _am not_ one of those people. I think you are perfectly fine just the way you are."

Her speech floored me. I thought that people wouldn't understand what I went through, but she understood perfectly.

"Thank you. I think I needed that, but only take my mask off when we're in private. Jellal is still a convict, and I still have his face. Fairy Tail might understand, but the common population wouldn't."

"I get what you mean. I want to look for keys at this stop, so let's go instead of just sitting here! C'mon!"

"Okay, okay."

* * *

I walked into the first magic shop, and started to look around. There were four magic shops in this city! Mystogan was right behind me. I knew that keys were either behind the counter or in weird places. I started to look around, but instead of a key, I found a staff. It had wings on the top of it, and it was made of birch wood. The description said that it controlled the winds, weather, and anything in the air. The user could also use it to grow wings to fly.

"Mystogan! I found you a staff." He was immediately to my side. Picking up the staff gently, he inspected it. When it met his standards, looked to me and nodded in thanks.

I looked around some more and didn't find any keys. Then I went up to the counter.

"Do you have any Celestial Gate Keys?"

"Yes. Actually, we just got a set of twelve in!"

"What keys?"

"The Platinum God Keys."

"Really?!" I squealed and looked at Mystogan.

"How much?"

"They are 100,000 jewels." My jaw dropped at the low price. Did the owner know how much these keys were worth?! They were only a myth among Celestial Wizards.

"I'll take them!"

"Right. Sir, would you like to pay for that staff now?" Mystogan's head shot up. He looked a bit bashful and I giggled.

He walked up to the counter and paid for his staff.

Walking out, we looked around the other stores but didn't find anything. Looking at the time, with a start I realized that we need to get to the train.

Grabbing Mystogan's hand, I started to pull him along. Just barely making into the train in time, I hurriedly pulled him into our compartment. Buuut I underestimated the speed that we were going at and at the sudden stop, I tumbled. Pulling Mystogan down with me (on accident) we hit the bottom of the compartment hard. Groaning I opened my eyes. And immediately blushed.

* * *

Shaking my head to get the blurriness out of my vision, I realized the position that Lucy and I were in. I had fallen between her legs with my arms around her waist and my face buried in her neck. Her hand were gripping my shoulders. When our eyes met, they widened and we rushed to get out of that position. My face was hot, and I was pretty sure I was blushing darker than Erza's hair. She was probably blushing just as hard as I was, but I refused to look at her. I cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry about that. Seriously." I said, looking down.

"It's okay. It was really my fault, so, sorry."

"So we're cool?" I said timidly.

"Yeah, we're good."

* * *

The rest of the trip went perfectly fine. We trained in melee combat when we stopped. We also got to know one another and I found that I immensely enjoyed her company. She was funny, smart, pretty, and she could win any argument you threw at her.

Well, it went fine till the last day, that is.

We were getting on a different train and that wasn't the problem. Lucy collapsed as soon as we got to our compartment. I flipped out. Putting her on the seat, I took off my hat and mask. I then unwrapped my cloak from around me and put it under her head like a pillow. She moaned and I then decided the cloak wasn't good enough. Gently lifting her head, I slid into the seat and put her head in my lap. These last five weeks made me start to care for the Celestial Wizard, and that meant her wellbeing too. Not knowing what else to do, I sat there and stroked her hair.

* * *

I was in a dream. In that dream, I came upon humongous golden gates. Opening them, I walked into a world that was made of light and clouds. It was truly beautiful. The homes were made of a soft material that looked like clouds, the land _was _made of clouds and light. It looked like Heaven. Following my instincts, I followed a silver road. It took me high into the mountains, and what I saw there was amazing. A palace made of crystal, silver, clouds, and light is what stood before me. I walked carefully, afraid to get this beautiful place dirty or break anything.

"Don't worry child. You won't break anything."

I looked up, startled. On the steps was a beautiful woman with silver hair, eyes, wings, and dress. She emitted a soft silvery light. I looked closer and saw that she had a halo of silver light.

"W-who are you?"

"I'm the angel sent to escort you to the Holy Palace."

"This isn't the Holy Palace?!"

She smiled. "No child. This is the entrance."

"Awaaaaaaaaaa?!" I look at her, slack-jawed.

"Come. It is time to meet Her."

"Who is Her?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Lucy's condition seemed to level out, and it was almost as if she was sleeping, but I know that wasn't the case. She was in some kind of vision, and it was obviously not bad so I slowly drifted to sleep, my hands in Lucy's hair.

* * *

As we walked through the quote on quote entrance, I was amazed. It was a long hall, filled with pictures of Cupids, Angels, and beauty.

Stopping at a door, the Angel in front of me motioned for me to enter.

She disappeared, having fulfilled her duty. I opened the door, and a bright white light blinded me. I put my arm over my eyes. The light faded, and I brought my arm down. The room I was looking at was a huge throne room… with one throne. The single throne held a beautiful woman.

"Mom?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**(And you thought I was done! Gihi!)**_

"Hello Lucy. Are you here to fully become an Angelslayer?"

"Is _that_ why I'm here?"

"Of course! You are here to complete the final step of unlocking your power. Meeting the Seven Archangels."

"An Archangel?"

"Yes. Meet the Seven Archangels." She pointed to seven people to her right. They had ledges that they sat on.

"Michael." She pointed to a blonde man that looked in his thirties, with huge golden wings.

"Gabriel." She gestured to a platinum-haired woman who, for lack of a better word, ageless. Her wings were platinum.

"Cecitiel." She indicated the third angel, a boy who looked to be in his late teens. His wings looked like an eagle's.

"Oriel." She faced a tall man with auburn hair and tawny wings.

"Raphael." She looked to a man with long, dark hair with black wings.

"Ananiel." She pointed to a woman with long, curly blonde locks and pure white wings.

"And last but not least, Marmoniel." This time it was a woman with reallllllllly long silver hair and huge huge _huge_ HUGE silver wings.

"H-hello, Archangels."

"Oh, c'mon! We aren't that scary!" Gabriel laughed, hopping off of her ledge. The others soon followed.

My mother hopped of her throne and walked over.

"That isn't the best part. You will get the Archangel's keys! And that isn't even the _best_ part!"

"What is the _best_ part?"

"Once you hug the girl Archangels, and receive a kiss—ON THE HAND, BOYS—from the boys, you will be a full-fledged Angelslayer!"

"Cool!" _Jeez, I sound like Jason!_

The girls hugged me and the guys kissed my hand.

"Is this it?" I said after they finished, a bit apprehensive.

"You'll see! Now, here are your keys."

The keys were made of crystal. They all had a gem the color of the Angel's eyes on them. Michael's was dark blue, Gabriel's was lavender, Cecitiel's was brown/gold, Oriel's was green, Raphael's was red, was a milky baby blue, and Marmoniel's was silver. The design of the keys was simple, with wings sprouting out of the top and curling designs etched into the crystal.

"These are beautiful!"

"Thank you! We all hand-crafted them when Layla said that you were coming to visit us." Marmoniel said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Thank you all!"

"You're welcome!" they chorused.

"Lucy, you have to leave now. But be warned, the hardest part is yet to come." At Mother's words, the Archangels looked sad.

"I'm glad you warned me. I hope to see you again, Mother. Goodbye."

* * *

Lucy started to stir, and I shot awake. I looked down at her as she awoke.

"How much longer?" she asked with a cute smile. _Bad bad bad BAD!_

"About an hour."

"Oka—!" She cut off.

"Lucy, are you okay?"

In response, she screamed.

* * *

I now realize what Mother meant when she said the hardest part was to come. Since my powers had been locked away for so long, it hurt to get them back all at one time. I screamed and screamed. After what felt like an eternity, the pain was over. I could feel my magic exploring my body, getting a feel for my limbs, and finally settling in my lower stomach.

I looked at Mystogan. He was looking at me like he was worried I was going to die. From my screams, it probably did sound like that.

"I'm okay." I reassured him.

"What was that just now?"

"That was my Angelslayer magic manifesting."

"Where did you get the keys? When you were out, they practically blinded me when they showed up."

"Sorry. Those are the Keys of The Seven Archangels."

"Oh. Are they rare or something?"

"Technically, they don't even exist."

He looked shocked.

"Yeah, I know." I said, looking slightly smug.

'_NOW STOPPING IN THE CITY OF CONCORDIA! ALL PASSENGERS GET OFF OF THE TRAIN. THE TRAIN TO THE NEXT STOP LEAVES IN THREE HOURS. HAVE A PLEASANT STAY!' _The overhead speakers announced.

* * *

We were walking around the town, buying supplies so we could live in the woods. We also bought land that we could legally live on.

Once we got there, we set up a not-so temporary camp. There was a tent that we reinforced with large branches that were cut in half, almost like a log cabin. There were two beds, a table for two, a 'bathroom' that was on the outside with a flap closing it off from the rest of the tent. A washbasin was in corner of the tent and you could pull a curtain around it. The fire pit was outside, and I learnt that it was warm all-year round here. There was a small forest on our plot of land, and a clearing that the tent was in. The training area was outlined in boulders. It was small, but serviceable.

"Mystogan, we need to work on my Angelslayer spells. I know their names, and the forms, but I don't know how to _actually_ do them."

"Write the moves out and we can focus on them. We also need to work on your cardio, stamina, and hand-to-hand combat. The easier spells we will spend a week perfecting them, and a week on the other stuff. The hard ones we will spend two weeks on. Based on how many spells and their difficulty, we should be out here a year to two years."

"Okay. I'll write them down."

I wrote down the names and stances for the moves. There were twenty-three in all. Nine of them were easy, so I would have nine weeks to up my stamina and cardio, and also work on hand-to-hand combat. Piece of cake… NOT!

It was superhot the whole year, so I wore sports bras and spanks. Mystogan didn't wear shirts and only had workout shorts on. We got so used to each other, so it was cool.

**CELESTIAL ANGEL'S SONG**

First spell. I was all excited, until I realized how much air I had to gather to sing the pitch. It was similar to Natsu's roar, but a musical not. The louder I got, the more destructive it was.

"NO! EXTEND YOUR DIAPHRAGM AND STAND TALL! SHOULDERS BACK, FEET SQUARED! HANDS OUT, OPEN YOUR CHEST!" Mystogan just happened to know how to teach me this. I'm pretty sure my mother planted the information in his head. Grrrrr.

* * *

"Achoo!"

* * *

I sang the note. After four days of practicing I finally hit the right note.

"Good. Now, how long can you hold it? How high can you crescendo?"

He told me to slowly raise the volume. The louder I got, the more out of breath I got. I held the note for one minute. I was completely out of breath by then.

"That was really long. How did you learn to do that?"

"Speech practice while in the—achoo! Someone is talking about me. Anyway, speech practice while in the Heartfilia households."

"Good. Now we need to work on your volume."

By the end of the week I had it perfect. Now onto stamina. I had that for the first, fourth and seventh weeks of extra practice. Fun.

**CELESTIAL ANGEL'S CLAW**

"Focus. Imagine a claw. An unbreakable sheet of titanium. Flex your fingers."

I closed my eyes and imagined claws coming out of my knuckles. I flexed my fingers and felt something immovable there. I opened my eyes and laughed.

"Mystogan! I did it!" This was the second day of my training to learn the Celestial Angel's Claw.

I heard something shatter and looked sadly at the shards of metal on the ground.

"You have to focus on them now. But by the time we are done you will be able to do it as a reflex."

It was hard, and I shouted a lot. I almost took Mystogan's head off a couple of times. Buuut on the seventh day I got. It was cutting it close, but I did it. The next week I worked on cardio.

**CELESTIAL ANGEL'S FIST**

"Push a fraction of your power into your fist. No. Just let it flow. Don't force it."

This was hard. I was usually a go-with-the-flow kind of person, but this one was not flowing. I breathed in and out. In and out. Finding my power, I coaxed it to give a pinch of power. For the first time, it complied. Cradling that power, I flowed it into my fist. Looking at my fist, it lit up in bright silver tones.

Within a minute, the light faded.

"Good. You just need to work on keeping it up. You still have four days."

On day six, I _got it _got it. As soon as I got, I jumped into Mystogan's arms. We have been getting closer over these three weeks. I guess you could call us best friends.

"After tomorrow, we work on hand-to-hand combat. You will learn how to use that spell."

**CELESTIAL ANGEL'S WING ATTACK**

This one was beyond easy. Maybe it was the Angel in me, but I summoned my wings on the first day and in one wing-beat Mystogan was on the other side of the rather large training area.

"Since you learnt that so fast, what are we going to do this week?" Mystogan asked after he dusted himself off.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know!" I jumped up and down excitedly.

"What?" Mystogan looked weary.

"Let's go get new clothes! And then go to a hot spring!"

"Why new clothes?"

"Cuz we are taller and stuff."

"Fine."

* * *

We walked into town, and Lucy dragged me into a shop. She headed to the lingerie department and told me to stay where I was. I got flustered and just stood there. She came back ten minutes later with a bag in hand. I'm glad that she put them in a bag. She then tugged me over and bought a lot of white and silver clothing. I guess she was influenced by her magic. She bought black combat boots with white and silver ties.

Her hair was to her waist, and she got white and silver hair accessories.

Literally pushing me to the men's section, she got me black and gray shirts and shorts (and pants). She threw in some dark blue shirts in the mix. Getting me actual shoes, she walked up to the counter and paid for it all.

"How'd you afford that?" I asked her.

"I asked Virgo to give me my extra cash. Think of it as a gift." She said with a smile.

I blushed. "Thank you then."

"Now! Go change into a dark blue cutoff shirt and black workout shorts! With black track shoes!"

"Why?"

"We are running to our destination!"

"Okay…"

"Go!"

* * *

I changed into a silver sports bra with black stitching and a pair of black spanks. Sliding on my white socks, I put on my black and silver running shoes. My regular outfits were white and silver but my workout clothes were black and silver. Mystogan and I must have looked weird to the public, but we just shrugged it off.

"Open: Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

"Yes princess?"

"Can you put our new clothes in the Spirit World? We shouldn't be needing our other clothes, so I'm just going to put the old ones in the Spirit World and bring out the new ones. Sound good to you?"

"Yes Princess. Punishment?"

"No Virgo. You can go back now." I said, shaking my a little.

She disappeared and we started running.

"Extra cardio work?"

"Yep. We will also be running everywhere on this trip." I said, looking at Mystogan. He gave me a weirdly amused look.

"Since when were you the leader?" He smirked.

"Since I told you to put that outfit on. Now! Onto the hot springs!"

We ran for about an hour, and finally made it to the hot springs. Once there, we relaxed for the few days we were there. On the way back, I made contracts with the Archangels.

* * *

We were running to our campsite, a certain happiness to our steps. After living in the woods for a month, a hot spring was a nice treat. But all treats had to end. We practiced my hand-to-hand combat. I got better, if I do say so myself.

**CELESTIAL ANGEL'S SWORD HORN**

"Lucy, you need to focus your power into creating Mavis's Wings!"

"Mystogan, I'm trying!"

I pictured Mavis in my head. Or rather, Mystogan's memory of Mavis. I focused on her wing-like attachments that attach to her head.

I heard clapping and felt my head. I did indeed have Mavis's Wings on my head. But as soon as I thought to talk to Mystogan, the wings disappeared.

"So we need to work on your concentration." Mystogan said, lost in thought.

"I guess. We seem to be having this problem every time." I say, somewhat ashamed.

"Yes it does. Hmm, after this instead of cardio, since we did that last week after you immediately got that form, we will spend a week on your focus and concentration. Sound good?"

"Yep."

**CELESTIAL ANGEL'S EVERLASTING FLAME**

"Now, channel your power into your hands like you did with the Fist, but instead of blinding light, make flames. Good. Now, put the flames together and focus. Nice. Think of making the flames bigger and bigger."

This one was relatively easier because I had already practiced putting my power into my fists. The power over my head was starting to get heavy. I hurled it at Mystogan. He judged its power. Then blocked it.

"That was a good one. See if you can make it bigger, though."

"Right."

After a few hours I got the spell. It was pretty easy.

"What should we do now?"

"Start your melee combat training, of course."

"Ugh."

**CELESTIAL ANGEL'S STARRY ELBOW**

"Lucy, you have to distribute your power into your elbows!"

"Okay, okay."

Gray made this seem easy! But making a sword out of my elbow was pretty awkward…

I got the move on the third day. Let's just say it took a lot of bribing for me to try so many times.

**CELESTIAL ANGEL'S CRUSHING FANG**

"Right hook! Right hook! Right hook! Right hook! Right hook!" Mystogan yelled, getting me to do the right hook on him over and over.

I punched at where his jaw would have been if he wasn't wearing a protective glove over his hand.

Once he deemed my right hook perfect, we moved onto the roundhouse kick portion. I have a mean kick, but making it spin instead of going forward was a challenge. When I sort of got that, Mystogan made me practice kicking a tree with a target on it. If I didn't hit the target, I got rocks thrown at me.

When I got the roundhouse kick portion, he had me put the two together. Right hook and with that momentum I fully roundhouse kicked. It took me a little time to get the transition, but I got it.

The final thing we worked on was putting some of my power onto the moves to make them faster and stronger. This was the easiest part for me.

**CELESTIAL ANGEL'S GRIP STRIKE **

Mystogan threw a small part of his power at me and I used the training that we had worked on over the past day to deflect it then increasing by a tenfold and shooting it back at him.

He expected this—of course—and deflected it into a boulder.

"That was really good!" he praised.

"Thanks!" I say, smiling widely.

**SPECIAL: HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT **

We've been out here four and a half months now. I am working on my hand-to-hand combat.

I launched myself at Mystogan, and he dodged. While he is dodging, I retaliate with a half-roundhouse kick. He grunts as he is knocked down, and I pounce on him. Straddling his hips like I did when we first met, I pinned his arms with my knees. Holding an elbow to his throat, I thought I had him pinned. But nooo, he flipped me over and straddled my hips, pinning my arms above my head. I grunted and tried to wiggle my way out, but that didn't work.

He got inches away from my face and said, "I win."

I was too distracted to catch what he said. His lips were _so_ close to mine. His eyes kept flicking to my lips and ever so slowly he leaned towards me.

When our lips met, sparks flew. The kiss started out light, then we pressed more towards each other. Letting go of my hands, he threaded his fingers through my hair. One of his hands slid down to my waist, and I slid my hands to the back of his neck.

We pulled away from each other, out of breath. I smiled at him, and he back to me. Pulling himself off of me, he helped me up.

**SILVERY LOTUS: CELESTIAL ANGEL'S FIST**

"Okay, we have two more days to work on this one. Channel your power into your fist. Good. Now, imagine it not in silver, but white. Okay, you got it. That is the light magic part. You have that so you don't need another's power."

"Jeez, who knew using two magics was so hard?!"

"Well, it did take you twelve days to unlock it. The others will be easier, but still not easy."

"That was confusing but okay."

Mystogan and I were closer than ever. As a couple, we 'snuck' kisses while training, but didn't go further than kissing. I don't think either of us were anywhere _near_ ready for that jump. We slept in the same bed, but that isn't unusual.

Mystogan kissed me. "You got it."

"That I did." I smiled a smile that would rival Natsu's.

**SILVERY LOTUS: CELESTIAL ANGEL'S EXPLODING STAR BLADE**

"Channel your power into the blade."

I had been trying this for the past week. I tried to channel my power, but I didn't seem to want to outside my body.

I took a deep breath. I opened my hand, and pictured a silvery white blade made of stars. I could feel the hilt in my hand. I took another deep breath and felt the blade slowly emerge.

"Good." I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful blade.

"Yes!" I was overjoyed.

"Buuut you need to work on making that emerge faster. Like, as fast as Erza."

"O-okay."

**SILVERY LOTUS: CELESTIAL ANGEL'S DOVE'S BLADE**

"Imagine the feathers. They are slowly overlapping. The biggest one is on the crest of the blade. Now, open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and saw a blade that was probably six foot tall. It was around four inches wide.

Mystogan picked up his practice blade and hit mine. Mine was cut in half.

"We need to work on making your blade unbreakable."

"Right."

**SILVER METEOR**

"Think of a shooting star." I thought of a shooting star.

"Now, think of a shooting star under your feet." I did that.

"Good… now, open your eyes and shoot forward." I opened my eyes and tried to shoot myself to the 'x' we placed on a rock on the far side of the clearing. I failed terribly and hit a tree.

Mystogan pulled me up and said, "We _have got_ to work on your aim."

**APOLLO'S CHARIOT**

"Make the shape of the big dipper in the sky. Connect one, two, three, four, five, six, and seven."

I had been trying to do this for the past ten days. At first I couldn't jump high enough, then I couldn't draw where I jumped. Now I did both and I was super relieved.

The blast was weak.

"Again!"

**ALTAIRIS**

"Picture a black hole. Good."

The hardest part was yet to come. I had to turn the black hole into light.

I focused on the black hole. Slowly imagining it turning dark grey then a lighter grey then a super light grey. Finally, I imagined a blinding white.

On the last day assigned to this move, I got it right. That was a close one.

**HEAVENLY BEAMS**

I rotated my arms, and yelled "Heavenly Beams!"

Light shot from the sky and seared the 'x' in front of me.

"Mystogan! I got it!" I jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"Yes you did! And in only a week this time." He kissed me back.

It was a good day.

**HEAVENLY BLAST**

"Heavenly Blast!"

Throwing my hand in the throwing knife motion, a blast erupted from it.

It didn't go anywhere, but it was pretty darn bright, and I think it would blind anyone that got near it.

**HEAVENLY PALMS**

I channeled my power into my palms.

It was very similar to when I used Celestial Angel's Fist. But I put the power directly into my palms. I see now why we practiced my hand-to-hand combat before this.

**HEAVENLY BREAKDOWN**

I focused on the rock in front of me. This spell was very challenging. I had to yell _Heavenly Breakdown_ and focus my power to destroy the thing that I want.

The rock in front of me burst into pieces.

"After two weeks, you got it. Good job." Mystogan approved

"That sounds like a not-so-subtle jab to me." I joked, playfully rolling my eyes.

"I don't think it was." He ran up behind me and twirled me. I laughed.

**ARTEMIS'S ARROWS**

I pictured a silver bow made of light in my hands. It was the fifth day and I still couldn't get it.

"Don't get frustrated. Just take deep breaths."

"Okay." I took a seriously deep breath. The bow appeared in my hands.

"Now we have to get the arrows. Imagine the make."

I imagined a slim arrow with an ornate tip. The fletching were huge, and I slowly pulled the string back. The arrow appeared, but fuzzed out as soon as I got the string to my cheek.

"This suuuucks."

**SEMA**

I rotated my hands and they met. The pointer and middle fingers on my right hand were pointed up and the other two were curled down. It was the same with my left hand but the fingers were pointed down.

"SEMA!"

Clouds roiled, and started swirling. They were white, and the hole that they created was white also. A small comet shot down and exploded into a supernova.

It was the eighth day, and I had finally mastered Sema.

I was rewarded with a kiss. I joyfully returned Mystogan's kiss.

"Good job." He breathed.

"Thanks."

**CELESTIAL ANGEL'S SECRET ART: FULL ANGEL TAKEOVER**

Lucy looked deep in concentration. Slowly, her hair grew and turned pure gold. Her sports bra and spanks turned into a deep gold dress that fell to her knees. It shimmered and you could see stars in it. Her track shoes turned into straps that surrounded her ankles and went up her calf. She obtained gold bands on her upper arms and wrists. There was a gold choker on her neck, and her eyes had gold make-up. When she opened her eyes, they looked like liquid gold. My own eyes widened when she grew wings. They were gold, and had a wingspan of a hundred feet.

She looked at me. "Is this good?"

"Lucia, it is beautiful." Using my nickname for her.

She beamed at me. "So I guess it's time to go back to Fairy Tail, eh?"

"Yes. Let's go." I looked a bit sad. My one-on-one time with Lucy was about end. She walked up and kissed me.

"We will still have a lot of time together, okay?"

"Okay."

We headed to Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Celestial Angel's Song- same as Natsu's roar, just silver (and 10x as powerful…)**

**Celestial Angel's Claw- titanium claws extend from her hands **_**(cough Wolverine cough)**_

**Celestial Angel's Fist- similar to Regulas, but the light is silver**

**Celestial Angel's Wing Attack- she gains huge angel wings and wingslash is devastating**

**Celestial Angel's Sword Horn- she grows Mavis's Wings on her head and uses that to ram-attack**

**Celestial Angel's Everlasting Flame- amasses a huge orb of silver flames and anything it touches get purified of darkness**

**Celestial Angel's Starry Elbow- similar to Gray's elbow ice thing, but with a starburst sword**

**Celestial Angel's Crushing Fang- a deadly right-hook/round-house kick mashup **

**Celestial Angel's Grip Strike- uses her opponents' power to crush them**

**Silvery Lotus: Celestial Angel's Fist- a mix between Celestial Angel magic and Light Magic, similar to Regulas**

**Silvery Lotus: Celestial Angel's Exploding Star Blade- a blade made out of stars and light**

**Silvery Lotus: Celestial Angel's Dove's Blade- a blade made of deadly sharp Angel's feathers**

**Silver Meteor- gives her a major boost of speed via a shooting star**

**Apollo's Chariot- similar to Jellal's Chariot spell, but instead of lightning (or whatever) it is pure sunlight**

**Altairis- a black (white?! :'D) hole made entirely of light**

**Heavenly Beams- beams of light that sear her opponent**

**Heavenly Blast- an explosion of starlight that blinds her opponent**

**Heaven's Palms- like Bacchus's magic, extreme power collects in her palms**

**Heaven Breakdown- a magic that destroys what she orders it to **

**Artemis's Arrows- a bow made of moonlight that creates arrows from her magic**

**Sema- white clouds begin to form, and in the center a white mass collects, and from the mass a comet shoots down and creates a supernova **

**Celestial Angel's Secret Art: Full Angel Takeover- she transforms into an Archangel **

* * *

**There you guys go! I had to do some research, so that is why it took so long to update this. That, and Friday I was with my cousins swimming all day and yesterday they spent the night and we were spending time together all day. I conked out afterwards, soo yeah. Did the extra-long chapter help? Hope you enjoyed it! Also, I was getting antsy and wanted her training over, so each of the segments were quite short in the end. Sorry!**

_**~sincere**_**(ly sorry)**


	4. Welcome Home Fairy Tail Style

**I'm a liar. Officially. I said in Lucy's dream with her mother that Angels/Dragons would be teaching Lucy, but I find that the idea of Layla planting information in Mystogan's head and making Mystogan train Lucy is a much better idea. It creates little cutsie moments between them. Sorry for misleading you guys!**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS! **_**(I realize I have been getting the **_**'its'**_** wrong…)**_

* * *

When Master informed us that Lucy had left a month ago for training, I felt like I needed to punish myself. When I asked people to hit me, they declined. That was eleven months ago. He said that she would be back in a year or so, and we are eagerly awaiting her return.

In the eleven months that Lucy was gone, Natsu didn't start fights. Gray stopped stripping. Levy hardly read. Gajeel didn't perform anymore. Elfman stopped saying everything was man. Laxus wasn't as standoffish.

Suddenly, all of the Dragonslayer's heads shot up. Laxus smirked, Natsu grinned, Wendy jumped and hugged Carla, and Gajeel did his signature _gihi_.

"What are you guys smiling about?"

"Nothing," Laxus said.

"Hmph." I wasn't convinced.

About two minutes after that weird occurrence happened, the guild doors were kicked in. Two figures walked in, one had a white and silver cloak, and the other was navy.

"Who are you and what do you want with this guild?" I was angry at anyone who dared to disrupt today.

"Oh Erza. What kind of welcome back was that?" The figure in the white cloak took off her hood.

"Lucy?"

She was more stunning than ever. Her hair was to her waist, and her eyes were flinted with gold. She was a few inches taller. Her chest was still huge though. Probably bigger… _**(:'D)**_

"Lucy!"

"Erza!" She yelled and ran at me. I met her in the middle and shoved her to my chest. Her head met my chest with a resounding thud, and I heard her groan.

"Lucy we missed you. But who are y—!"

Lucy was pulled from my grasp, and I heard her shriek.

* * *

I was pulled away from Erza, and glimpsed a tidbit of pink hair. I shrieked when I felt lips upon my own, and realized it was Natsu kissing me.

Abruptly, he was pulled away from me a flung across the room.

He got up almost immediately, and ran back up to me and Mystogan.

"Hey! Whoever you are, why'd you do that?!"

I rolled my eyes. He was so oblivious.

"Natsu Dragneel, you just kissed my girlfriend." Everyone looked at me. They _still_ hadn't realized that this was Mystogan. Faintly, I could hear a squeal.

I turned towards Mystogan.

"Mystogan, why don't we talk to the Master?"

I heard a guild-wide gasp and grinned.

* * *

I had always liked Lucy, and when she left it hit me hard. And when she got that jerk of a boyfriend. I don't think she was ever aware of my feelings.

When I kissed her, I thought she would at least respond. When I was thrown off, I was astonished. Then when that man said that she was his girlfriend, I felt betrayed.

She went from one boyfriend to the next. I was kinda grossed out.

_Then _when she said the name Mystogan, I took a deep breath. It was him alright.

"Lucy, you're going out with _Mystogan_?!" I looked at her. She reached up and pulled his hood down.

"Jellal?!" The guild shouted.

"No, not Jellal. This is Mystogan, a mage from Fairy Tail. And he just happens to have the same face as Mystogan." Lucy looked ready to follow him to the ends of the Earth.

"C'mon Lucy. We need to go talk to Makarov."

They left and the guild erupted into an uproar.

* * *

_**(GUILD POV... I usually used clues so you can guess whose POV it is, but this one is unclear)**_

Lucy is dating… Mystogan. _Mystogan_. MYSTOGAN.

Let that sink in… 3… 2… 1…

"WHAT?!"

"Lucy is dating him?!"

"How in the world did they meet?!"

"What is going on?!"

"Awaaaaaaaaaa?!"

"Da fu—?!"

"Lu-chan! I need answers!"

"Uh-oh. Bunny Girl got Levy mad."

"MY ULTIMATE SHIP WORKED OUT! YEEEEEEEES!

"MIRA! EXPLAIN YOURSELF! WHAT'S UP WITH BLONDIE AND MYSTOGAN?!"

"Lusssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Happy! What just happened with Luce?!"

"Erza, what just happened?"

* * *

I heard the guild doors being kicked in. Then I heard Erza shouting. I then heard a thud and Natsu yelling. The guild erupted in shock. I knew Lucy and Mystogan were back by then. I smirked.

I heard a light knock on my door, and told the couple to come in.

"Master!" Lucy cried, hugging me. Mystogan just stood there.

I hugged her back. "Lucy! You have returned my child!"

"I have Master! Mystogan and I would like to get our guild marks back!"

"In the same spot?"

"Nope! I want mine in gold on my left cheek!" _**(I know, a weird place to put it. But she is symbolizing something with Mystogan's tattoo… I think…)**_

I put it on her cheek, making it slightly smaller than normal and towards the bottom of her jaw.

"Mystogan, where do you want it?"

"On my back in navy blue."

I put the stamp on his back. "Welcome back to Fairy Tail!"

"I guess we need to be returned to the guild, Fairy Tail style?" Lucy said, a bit shyly.

"Come with me!"

We walked through my office, down the hall to the second floor's railing. I jumped on the railing with Mystogan slightly behind me. Lucy was holding onto his arms, and she looked a bit shy. I smiled knowingly.

"Listen up brats! We have new members in our guild. Or rather, returning members!"

The guild looked up to them, and I beckoned them forward. They walked up to the railing, and when the guild saw Lucy's mark, it was silent then they went up in cheers.

"Time for a party! Fairy Tail style!" Cana yelled, holding up a keg of beer. I and the whole guild sweatdropped. We soon shook off our dumbfounded-ness and got ready to party. Natsu started to fight the general population and Erza got mad after her cake was hit to the floor. After the guild-wide fight was over, there were numerous drinking contests. Cana beat everyone by miles, but I was a close _**(NOT! ;P)**_ second.

* * *

The guild was partying hard, but when Mystogan and I kissed, they stopped just long enough to give catcalls and whistles. I laughed and kept on kissing him.

.

.

.

**A few days after Fairy Tail gets wasted…**

"What mission should we take?" I asked Lucy.

"First we have to make a team." Lucy pointed out the obvious.

"Right. What name to you want?" She thought about it for a minute.

"How's about Celestial Myst?"

"Okay… sounds good."

"Master!" she yelled as loud as she could.

"Yes child?" He staggered out of his office.

"We want to form a new team!"

He brightened at that. "What do you want the team to be called?"

"Celestial Myst. And spell the 'Myst' with a _y_."

"Why a y?"

"Cuz it is named after Mystogan, of course."

"I see…" Master looked at me weirdly. I shrugged. "Okay. You two are officially a couple. Er, team."

I growled inwardly at Master's little 'slip'. Lucy just laughed.

"Is Mystogan still an S-Class Wizard?"

"I don't see why not. And Lucy, you are one to. I can actually feel your power. But I want you two at the S-Class examines on time. No mission should be more than a month. That is when the S-Class exams take place.

Little did we know what would happen when we came back from our mission.

* * *

_**I feel so evil. I'm not skipping the mission, I just felt like driving you mad because the song that I was listening while writing that part was Madness by Muse. Hope you enjoyed! The next update will be sooner since this chapter was kinda short. Read and Review! Still need someone to create my cover! Sorry for the semi-late update. (late for me is like 1:00 am)**_

**OMG, I'M NOW A BETA READER SO IF YOU NEED ONE I'M HERE!**


	5. Mission Impossible: Kill A Demon

**Okay peeps… I am soon editing my earlier chapters so you aren't misled… **_**(to new readers even though it is a bit late for that…) **_**Anyway! This chapter entails the mission. Sorry for the late update. Yesterday I had a long volleyball scrimmage then I had to go shopping with my father *sigh* and that lasted until ten at night so I had no time to start a new chapter. Then today I got my flipping braces adjusted and I'm feeling crappy. Sorry peeps. Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

Mystogan and I walked off the train, and into the town that our job was taking place. I thought the job sounded hard, but Mystogan assured me it wouldn't be too hard. The reward was S-Class worthy, a whopping two million jewel.

Our job was to take out a demon. Several teams had tried taking out this demon and none had succeeded. I was quite scared, but with Mystogan I felt safe. In the past year I had grown to trust Mystogan like I trusted no other. The feelings that were slowly building inside me were kind of frightening, but I was prepared to face them.

"Where is the clients' house?" Mystogan asked as we walked aimlessly.

"Oh! Um, let's see here, hmm, here it is! It's 873 Fox Drive." He nodded and we started to look for the address.

"866, 868, 870, 872…" I looked at 872 and turned around. I saw 871 and 875, but no 873.

I turned to Mystogan, unnerved. He had his mask on, so I couldn't see his face. But I could tell with his posture that he was on edge.

* * *

I focused on the space in front of me. It shimmered slightly, and I knew what was happening. The person who requested us had put a cloaking spell on their house. Why was the question.

Muttering to myself, I took Lucy's hand and led her to where the house actually was. The neighbors were aware of this deception, at least numbers 871 and 875.

Lucy jumped when we passed through the illusion and came upon a house.

"Are you the Fairy Tail wizards that accepted this request?" the client said as soon as he saw us. He could only see the right side of Lucy's face, so he couldn't see her mark.

"Yes, we are." I said in a strong voice.

"Can I see your marks?" I knew this was going to happen. Lucy turned her face and he jumped when he saw her mark. I pulled my shirt off and he saw the mark on my back.

He led us into his house, which was a normal-sized bungalow. It was painted brown with white detailing.

* * *

These two mages looked extremely capable. "I bet that you are wondering why I have my house cloaked…" he said, smiling.

"Yes. We are rather curious why you would go to such lengths to hide your existence." The man said, a serious tone to his voice. I couldn't see his face, as he was wearing a mask.

"I didn't mention this in the request, but this demon has a human-like form and mainly preys on mages. I feared that none would come if they knew this information."

"There is a reason that this mission is qualified S-Class. It is so the stronger of us could take it. We will not fail in helping a fellow mage."

"Thank you! I knew contacting Fairy Tail was the right choice!" I bowed, overjoyed that they would take the mission.

"Now, sir, can you tell us where the demon is?" the woman said. I noticed that they both had tattoos/guild marks covering the left side of their faces. It might have symbolized that they were a team or in a relationship, though by looking at them it seemed that they were in a close relationship.

After a bout of silence due to my thinking, I told them that it could be found in the West Forest. They thanked me and went on their way.

I could feel that these mages could accomplish what I wanted them to. For the sake of the town.

And did I forget to mention that the demon had mind-reading powers. Oops.

* * *

As we walked towards the West Forest, the sky got darker. It was nearing sunset, and we still had a good hour until we reached the forest.

As we were heading to our destination, I looked at Lucy. She was nervous, I could tell.

"Lucy, this mission will be easy enough. We just have to take out a demon."

"I know… it's just that I don't know about my powers. What if I use the wrong spell?"

"I think we should just focus on the Seven Archangels. We didn't really have many chances to practice with them. Is that alright?"

"Yeah."

She looked better, and I congratulated myself.

When we got to the forest, it was pitch black. Lucy huddled closer to me, and I was suddenly glad for the darkness.

But then that happiness disappeared. I heard a banshee-like scream. I looked down and realized that it wasn't Lucy.

"M-maybe t-that w-was the d-demon we're looking f-for?" Lucy's voice sounded extremely shaky. I immediately knew she was terrified.

The scream got louder and we saw a purple light flying towards us _**(I stole this from Scooby-Doo, kinda…)**_and I got ready to fight.

But Lucy took the lead.

"Open: Gate of the Holy Archangel! Gabriel!" The woman showed up in a blinding flash. The demon came at her very fast. At first I was worried for the Angel, but she moved away in a blaze of light.

"Lucy, I thought I told you to only summon me when the task is extremely difficult!" Gabriel complained.

"I thought this was a dire situation!"

"Tch. We are having a _long_ girls' night after this."

"Got it. Can you help us?!" Lucy looked a bit frazzled.

"Yes!"

The demon was slightly confused. "Why can't I read your mind?"

Gabriel just laughed. "Hun, you don't want to read my mind. I only was granted the status of Archangel because of my fighting skills. Not my pure mind." She grinned wickedly and pulled out halberd. The blade itself was bigger than her body. The handle alone was as thick as her forearm. It looked like molten silver, and probably weighed more than the girl who was wielding it.

The demon smiled like she knew she was going to win. Gabriel just smiled back and got ready to attack. The demon came at her with full force, and Gabriel merely had an amused look on her face. As the demon drew near, she swung the halberd. It came into contact with the demon, and she burst into a million pieces. But those each of those pieces just formed a new demon. Gabriel grinned, a feral grin that sent shivers down Lucy's and my back.

_How can and Archangel behave like this… unless she has a split personality… that would explain the incredible strength in which she fights with._ I thought wearily, slightly disturbed.

Gabriel soon finished the demon, and Lucy and I decided to take the long train back. The places we had to go for these S-Class missions were insane. The SHORT ride lasted a week. The longer one should last for at least a couple weeks.

* * *

"Lucifer, how are you're plans coming along?"

"My twin will not know what hit her."

* * *

_**I AM EVIL! **_**Sorry, but I couldn't help but add this in. Read, review, do your thing. Almost two thousand views, eh? This chapter was crappy. But I'm loving the support you guys are showing me! **_**SCHOOL STARTS ON TUESDAY… HELP ME. D':**_

_**~sincere(ly sad)ivory**_


	6. The Tenroujima Test

**Hey all of you readers out there! Today is a good day! Last time I forgot the disclaimer… I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS. I'm almost at 1,000 visitors! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

* * *

We headed back from the mission, hopefully to intercept the Fairy Tail gang before they got to Tenroujima. We made it and talked with Master.

"I want you two to pick a passage and test the mages you come upon."

"Okay." I said, holding Mystogan's hand.

"Not only should you focus on their fighting skills, but their ability to act under pressure and make the right decisions in a split second. The contestants are Cana Alberona, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Levy McGarden, Elfman Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Freed Justine, and Mest Gryder. Their partners were Laki, Loki, Happy, Gajeel, Evergreen, Lisanna, Bickslow, and Wendy. **(I used the actual pairings except for Lucy and Cana for obvious reasons)**

The first _actual_ test was to get to the island first. You then had to pick a tunnel and within those eight tunnels were these tests: four were tests against S-Class wizards and four were team-on-team fights.

Yes, the peace route was out **(That rhymes XD)** because of the return of us. Master thought it best to have us fight our companions to test our powers against them after this year. Master would be watching the whole thing so he could judge our progress as well.

As we walked, I leaned into Mystogan. We soon were on the boat to Tenroujima. Master wanted us to go ahead so we were prepared.

* * *

Once Lucy and I got to Tenroujima, we chose the fourth route. Using a Communication Lacrima, we told Makarov where we were. He told us that Mira had chosen route six, Laxus had chosen number one, **(obviously ^6^)** and Gildarts picked three. I expected Gildarts to be hearing a commotion from us, because Lucy was just about as destructive as him.

"You ready, Lucy?" I asked her, grinning.

She grinned right back. She knew how much her power had grown. She had a limiter to hide her power so it didn't crush her friends. **(I didn't mention this earlier, but it seemed like a good idea. While on the train, Mystogan had Lucy meditate to grow her magic container.)**

The outfit she wore was iconic. A billowing silver cloak followed her wherever she went, and it was covered in embroidery. She wore a skirt that fell down to her mid-thigh. The skirt was shimmery and looked like it had multiple layers. Her shirt was a glistening white and slightly over-lapped her pants like she tucked it in, but in reality, it had a tight band on the bottom while the rest was loose. Her forearms were adorned with silver jewelry, and she had wing-like attachments on her shoulders. **(almost like Wendy's when she first met the team) **She had silver ties on her pigtails and they ended in white bells. The cloak was her limiter.

They heard banging and a deep voice. Lucy smiled. "Gajeel and Levy are coming."

"Why are excited for that?" I asked, truly perplexed.

"I get to fight my best friend and her love interest."

"LOVE INTEREST?!" I was astonished. The bad boy of Fairy Tail Black Steel Gajeel and Number One Bookworm are in a romantic relationship?

I must have said these words out loud.

"Yessssssssssssss." She had hearts in her eyes. "They both liked each other but are too shrimpy **(XD Oh my, I need a life) **to admit it."

"Y'know, Bunny Girl. I heard that. I think I want to fight you."

* * *

I was walking with Levy, teasing her about her height and just enjoying being close to her. Then I heard a woman's voice and a man's low chuckle. Immediately I knew that shrimp and I were going to face off with Lucy and Mystogan.

"Why are excited for that?" I heard Mystogan's voice. I was curious to hear where this was going.

"I get to fight my best friend and her love interest."

"LOVE INTEREST?!" I and Mystogan said at the same time.

"Gajeel, what's up?" Levy looked at me, and I cursed myself.

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." If okay you mean prepped and ready to get revenge on a certain bunny rabbit. When she cracked the shrimp joke I was furious. Marching into the opening, I yelled at Bunny Girl.

"Y'know, Bunny Girl. I heard that. I think I want to fight you." I was livid. I sounded like Natsu.

"You got yourself a deal."

* * *

_You guys know what happens with the others. I am going to focus on the fight Gajeel and Levy vs. Mystogan and Lucy._

* * *

I was scared. Not for Gajeel, but for my best friend. Gajeel was tireless, and last time I checked Lucy stood no chance.

They faced off.

"Mystogan, do you think Lucy is going to win?"

"Yes."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

I sighed. He was vocal with Lucy but not anyone else.

I turned back to the fight.

* * *

I looked at Gajeel. I had seen many of his fights and was quite familiar with his fighting style.

I walked up to him. He attacked first, using his fists to punch. I dodged every single one and turned to see a smug Mystogan and shocked Levy. I heard her gasp and dodged an attack. I whirled around and called a spirit.

"Open: Gate of the Huntress! Artemis!" I yelled, using my god keys. There were twelve in all. The Huntress, Artemis. The Archer, Apollo. The Sea God, Poseidon. The Thunderman, Zeus. The Maiden, Hera. The Temptress, Aphrodite. The Connoisseur, Dionysus. The Craftsman, Hephaestus. The Shadow, Hades. The Owl, Athena. The Roman, Ares. The Messenger, Hermes.

She looked at me, and I nodded. Raising her head, her eyes started to glow the color of moonlight.

Gajeel had the right to look scared. Artemis was a sight to be seen. Her eyes were glowing. When she looked up, she had a deep frown. Her hair was flowing around her, and she spread her arms. Gajeel was frozen in his spot.

When she clapped her hands together violently, the ground shook and it looked as if the moon was flying towards Artemis. As it converged around her, she put her hand in the image, and pulled a silver bow out of it. Pulling the string back, an arrow appeared. It was made out of pure moonlight. Shooting it at Gajeel, it was a direct hit. I had trained with the God Keys so that they could take on Zeref. Gajeel was nothing. This wasn't about my strength. It was about the strength of my spirits. And the Greek Gods were pretty f-ing strong.

Gajeel was down, and it didn't look like he was getting up anytime soon. Levy was just standing there. Gaping.

Mystogan turned towards her, and knocked her out with his signature sleeping spell.

"They are out."

* * *

We finally defeated Hades and his guild **(too tired to write the fight. I will detail it in the next chapter… but not right now)** but when Natsu and the rest of us heard the roar, we were frightened.

I looked to Mystogan. He nodded. When I saw Acnologia, I yelled at my comrades to leave. Then I pulled off my cloak.

* * *

**What will happen to Lucy and the others? What will happen with Acnologia? Your answers are in the next chapter. And as you are reading this, I am writing the next one. Do your thing! Read, review, follow, favorite, whatever. See you tomorrow! And 1,016 people have read my story! Yaaaaaaaaaay!**


	7. Lucy's Family

**I've been having some serious writers' block. Aaand back to back volleyball games and practice. I'm not supposed to be on my computer during the weekdays, either. Anyway, this chapter is gonna be like three put together so you guys are happy! So, more than 3,000 words… Anyway, ENJOY! **

* * *

The cloak was off.

I looked to Mystogan and the rest of Fairy Tail. They were crushed under the power of my magical pressure, and immediately I felt bad. Lifting some of the power, I let them stand. Yelling at them again, I sighed when they didn't run.

"We are family! We will not abandon a family member!" Natsu yelled.

"Child, we will not abandon you." Gramps promised.

"I don't abandon family, Lucy." Erza sniffled.

"Me either." Gray agreed.

There were choruses of similar words, and I felt like I had truly found a home again. Even Natsu defended me. Maybe I will forgive him…

Acnologia roared his irritation.

"Hold it meathead, I'm having a tearful conversation with my family. Thank. You. Very. Much." I yelled at Acnologia, very much annoyed.

He roared again. I looked to Mystogan and nodded.

* * *

"Let's get out of here! You don't want to be in the way when she fights with one-hundred percent. I'm not kidding. She has the power of The Seven Archangels, ten Gate Keys, and Five Silver Keys. She also has Angelslayer magic, and a special takeover. DO NOT mess with me on this. Trust me." I said, dying inside because I knew we had to leave.

The guild was in shock. I know, I know, _Mystogan talked, omg!_ Or whatever.

"We need to go, _now_. She is putting a damper on her magic for your sakes. Trust me, she will not die. You know what happens in Tenroujima. Now, LET'S GO!"

* * *

Acnologia was thundering towards me. I only hope that Mystogan got everyone out of harm's way. Letting my full power go without looking back, I faced Acnologia head-on.

"Bring it on, big boy." I muttered to myself.

He swiped at me with his claws, and I dodged. Coming back at him, I hit him with my fist. Fully lit up.

His paw took little damage, and I dodged attack after attack. When I was dodging an attack from his tail, he got me with his claws.

"You wanna play rough? O~oh, I'll play rough."

"Open! Gate of the Huntress! Artemis!"

"Yes, milady?" She asked, full of her normal confidence.

"Artemis, can you shoot him in the eye, belly, and his tongue when he roars?"

"Yes, milady."

She shot, better than Sagittarius. Her arrows were made of the moonlight, and burned her target when they touched. Reasoning that his tongue—I hope—was a weak point, I had her shoot there first so he couldn't have a chance to get his roar on. The eyes were next, just because I didn't want him to be able to see me and my attacks. Then the belly. It was a wide known fact that the belly of a dragon was soft plating, unlike the hard scales of the rest of the dragon. So I had her shoot there lastly, for the best affect. The pain must have already been blinding, but if I knew dragons, this won't have affected him much.

He makes a rumbling sound that seriously sounds like laughter. I send Artemis back.

_**Do you think that that could have affected, me? You, a mere human injuring me?! I laugh at that. Now, I will let you feel my **_**true**_** power.**_

"Then I will let you have a feel for my true power." He looked astonished.

I cracked my knuckles, then my neck, then my back. Spreading my arms, I called out.

"I CALL UPON THEE, THE SACRED ANGEL! CELESTIAL ANGEL'S SECRET ART! FULL ANGEL TAKEOVER! LUCINDA!"

By the second verse, there was a magic circle the size of Acnologia's head under me. By the third, wind was ripping at my clothing, my hair, and the land within the magic circle. When I said her name, it all stopped. Then a column the size of Tenrou's tree erupted. _**(it is much more dramatic then when I last described it… it sounds cooler this way _ )**_

The light faded away, and there stood an angel. With all gold apparel, _**(see last description)**_ she was a sight.

Taking a deep breath, she started.

"Lucifer?!"

* * *

Lucifer cursed on his throne. Why did he forget Lucinda's sense of smell?! Oh, what an idiot!

"My lord, what is wrong?" The fiery demon to his right said.

"I merely forgot something about my sister." He said, his throat tightening.

"What wasssss it?" The snake demon to his left hissed.

"I forgot about her sense of smell."

* * *

_Lucy, you have unlocked my full power. Congrats._ Lucinda thought. _But now I'm blind…_

It was true. Lucinda had a gold silk blindfold on, symbolizing her fairness.

"ACNOLOGIA! WHY WOULD YOU MAKE A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL?!"

_**That is simple. He is on the winning side.**_

"On the winning side you say?"

_**Yes.**_

"We will see about that. I grow tired of talking."

Acnologia attacks before she has the chance to. Jumping high into the air, she claps her hands together and snaps them apart quickly. Using her soul, she gathers magical energy and converts it into a sword two times longer than her.

With one slash, she cuts one of Acnologia's wings off. It falls to the ground, black blood seeping out of it.

He roars in agony, and makes an attempt to swipe her.

"No no no…" With the last no, she swings again. Another wing is down. More blood joins what is already on the ground.

Whimpering in agony, he gets angry.

_**You are naught but a pest! And I will squash you like one!**_

He goes to prepare his roar, but finds his tongue soon cut off. Blood spurts everywhere, and the tongue falls to the ground, limp.

"I will end this because of my kindness. But have your soul—or lack thereof—tell my brother to not mess with this body OR guild again. Got it? Got it? Gooood."

Before he could respond, his eyes widen as he sees the Holy Lights shines in the sunlight. And that is the last he sees, for his body is sliced clean in half, eyes gaping and lifeless. His organs spill to the ground, and blood gushes everywhere.

Lucinda grimaces, and sigh. Making the Holy Light disappear, she walks. When she is away from the mess, since she knows Lucy could not handle that, she relinquishes hold over the body to Lucy.

* * *

Lucy is forced bad into her body with a start.

Grinning, she pulls her hair behind her ears.

Glinting in the blinding sunlight are twelve earrings, three on her standard lobe, two on her upper lobe, five on her helix, and two on her tragus. They were all silver.

"Didn't even have to take these badboys off."

* * *

Mystogan was pacing. He heard a lot of roars from that dragon, and nothing from Lucy. Hopefully that was a good thing. The metallic stench of the blood hit the Dragonslayer's noses, and they all just about puked.

"Whose blood is that?!" Every one of the Dragonslayers look up.

"Whose blood is what?!" The guild was crazy with worry.

"Do you _not_ smell that?! It smells like a sea of blood was dumped on the island." Laxus said, filled with worry for his guildmate.

"Then it most likely isn't Lucy if you guys smell that much." Erza rationalized.

"Okay…" Natsu wasn't convinced.

* * *

Lucy was stumbling through the bushes. Even if she didn't use a lot of magical power, taking hits from Acnologia was hard on the body. Then add the jungle-like conditions in Tenroujima, and you got bad _bad _walking conditions.

Lucy finally stumbled to where she heard her guild, and broke into the clearing.

As soon as she came into view, Mystogan ran to her. Lifting her up, he saw no major injuries, just a lot of bruising and scratches.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Mira cried out.

"Mira, stop overreacting. It's just a few bruises and scrapes. I'll be fine." Lucy said with a tired smile.

"Okay, okay."

As I walked over to the tent, I started to take my shirt off.

"LUCY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Master screamed, a main part giddiness and a tinee tiny small miniscule part horror.

"Err, that's right… you guys are here now… hehe whoops… um… gonna go into the tent to change now, heh heh…" Mystogan just shook his head and the guild watched in alarm.

.

.

.

"MYSTOGAN HOW DO YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF? YOU DO KNOW THAT YOUR ANSWER WILL DECIDE WHETHER YOU LIVE OR NOT!"

"Erza, calm down. It's just that Lucy and I spent a lot of time around each other and got used to one another. Nothing bad happened." He soothed her, muttering "_Too bad…_"

"I'm going to kill you! Mystogan get your butt over here!" Natsu yelled, trying to get to Mystogan, a feral look in his eyes.

"Heh… gonna stay where I am."

"Hey guys… why is everyone holding back Natsu and Erza?" I walked back out to the scene, curiously looking at the currently restrained Natsu and Erza.

"Nothing, Lu-chan. We need to get home." Levy said, smiling slightly.

"Hehe nooo. We need to clean up the mess I made. The big bad dragon didn't exactly disappear when I killed him…"

The guild was in silence.

"WHAT?!"

"Lucy, we thought you had just injured Acnologia." Master said, worried.

"Third, if you thought that then you don't have a lot of confidence in your family."

Master whipped his head to behind him, and gasped.

"First!" Master all but screeched.

"Third."

"What do you mean by that, First? I have confidence in my children."

"Not if you thought Lucy couldn't do that. She fought one of the strongest dragons in history and came out of it with little more than bruises." Mavis said with a tiny smile.

"I see your point, First." Makarov was thoughtful.

"After we clean up, let's PARTY! FAIRY TAIL STYLE!" Makarov yelled after a few minutes of hard thinking.

* * *

They misjudged how bad this would be. The had thought Lucy meant the body and little blood, not guts everywhere, blood coating the leaves and the body cut clean in two.

_How'd our Lucy manage to do this much destruction?!_ The guild thought simultaneously.

"Lucy can be as destructive as you guys, if you didn't know that. FYI." Levy giggled at their faces. She had been on missions with Lucy when Lucy was taking out her anger. It was worse than with Natsu.

"No way." Gray looked dumbfounded.

"You see what happened here. That was before she went training, now imagine what she could do. I have money she could slice through two or more mountains with her power."

Lucy, half-listening to the conversation, choked on her water.

"What is wrong with you guys?! I'm not that strong!"

"Lies!"

"Nu-uh!"

* * *

After they had cleaned up the dragon's corpse (a.k.a. puking, throwing up, accidently picking up an organ, throwing up again, losing their cookies, upchucking and so much more), they headed home to Fairy Tail.

"Why do we have to ride a train?" Natsu moaned, just _looking_ at the train made him feel sick.

"Natsu, you are welcome to sit by me. I think I might be able to relieve some of your pain." Erza reasoned.

"N-no thank you!" Natsu was done being sick, he was scared out of his mind.

"You will sit next to me!"

"O-okay."

Meanwhile, Lucy and Gray were hanging out like the good ole times, laughing at Natsu and Erza.

"Man, he's still a first class wimp." Gray was rolling on his back laughing.

"Gray, clothes."

"My darling Gray has removed his clothes for me! But Love Rival can also see him!"

"Lucy, she's gone off the deep end!" Gray dove behind Lucy when Juvia started coming after him with that glint in her eye. Lucy looked at Gray, laughed and ran to Mystogan.

"YOU'VE BETRAYED ME LUCY! NOOOOO!"

Lucy ran even faster to Mystogan, and jumped on his back when he was least expecting it.

"Hey bæ." she whispered quite seductively in his ear. He jumped, and turned her in his arms.

"Hey Lucy." He started to nuzzle, but was interrupted by Freed, whom he was talking to.

"Now that you have other occupations, I will be leaving your presence. Laxus-sama!"

He left, running after his man crush. Mystogan raised an eyebrow, and turned to Lucy.

"Since when was he that devoted?" he asked, eyebrow still raised.

"Since before I came to the guild. Would you like to continue where we left off?" Lucy said, slyly smiling. _**(What happened to Lucy's innocent personality?!)**_

They leaned closer to each other, but were interrupted again as the train whistle blew.

"ALL ABOARD! ALL ABOARD!"

Lucy and Mystogan groaned and leaned their foreheads against one another.

"I hate that conductor." Mystogan sighed, letting go of Lucy. Lucy giggled and pulled him onto the train. They searched around for a seat, and finally sat down next to Freed and Laxus. Erza and Natsu were sitting next to each other, or more like Natsu was knocked out on Erza's lap. Gray was across from them, with Juvia creeping on him.

They laughed and caught up even more then when she first arrived back. Turns out Lisanna and Natsu started dating, and so did Cana and Gray. Juvia still didn't know about the Gray and Cana thing, but you know. Whatevs.

Lucy eventually fell asleep on Mystogan's shoulder, and he smiled slightly before dozing off.

* * *

Lucy was shook, and she woke up with a start.

Looking for the culprit, she groaned.

"What was that for?!" she yelled at Natsu, who was running away from her.

"You were snoring really loudly!" He laughing like a maniac and kept running.

"Idiot."

* * *

"You guys are back! How were the exams?" Droy asked.

"They were good, but I have to talk to Master privately." I say, full of my usual cheer.

I grab Master by the back of his shirt, and dragged him to his office. Once there, he sat down in his chair and questioned me.

"My child, what is it?" he said, concern written all over his face.

"I'm afraid that the Acnologia thing was no mere coincidence. When I faced off with him, he literally reeked of my brother. My twin brother." I say, my head down.

"Wait, you have a twin brother?!" He sounded surprised.

"Yes I do. My real name is Lucinda Heartfilia-Dragnov, and I am daughter of Layla Dragnov, daughter of Jude Heartfilia, and sister to Lucifer Dragnov-Heartfilia. I am an angel and that is my magic. Angelslaying, and my secret art is turning into my angel form."

"Whoa. So why did you hide this from us?"

"Because my brother's name isn't _just_ Lucifer, he _is_ Lucifer. I am the Hidden Archangel Lucinda. I know this is a lot to take in, but I need to tell you. Though I warned my brother not to mess with us again, he is going to try it. He will most likely kidnap someone or attack the guild. I need you to know about this so you aren't completely caught off guard."

He was speechless. I had just unloaded a lot of crap to him, and I'm guessing it was hard to process.

"I will give you time to think this through and in the meantime I will be floating around the guild, not really taking any jobs to conserve energy."

I walked out, leaving him in peace to stew and think about that.

Heading down the stairs, I'm suddenly yanked to the side and pulled into a dark room.

Looking around, I can't see anything.

"Do you want to continue?" I hear a low voice say.

"Yes." I say to Mystogan.

He leans towards me, and I eagerly move forward. My eyes shut and I feel his hair tickle my cheeks. When our lips meet, I move my hands up his chest and around his shoulders. He pushes his lips up against mine harder, and I tip my head to accommodate. We make out for a few (or more) minutes and finally stop, breathing heavy.

"We should probably get back to the guild…" I say, laughing.

"Yeah… I don't want to be killed. I don't think they have got used to us being a couple yet." Mystogan looks a little apprehensive, and I laugh again.

"Let's go."

We walk down the stairs and into the guild hall, sitting next to Levy and Gajeel.

"Lu-chan! What's up?" Levy greeted with her bright smile.

"Just coming to hang out with you! Come here!" She scoots closer. "Closer." She scoots a little more. "Closer." She is finally where I want her, and I say, "So, how's it going with Gajeel?" I purposely look at him when I say this, and he spews metal everywhere.

"Why you saying that Bunny Girl?" he chokes out between coughs.

"Lu-chan! What are you saying?!" She is blushing furiously while sneaking glances at Gajeel.

I laugh. "Just getting it out there." I chuckle at their expressions. Skipping away, I go over to Natsu, Gray, and Erza.

"Hey guys. So, quick question. Are you still Team Natsu?"

"No. Gray is an 'independent' mage, Natsu and Lisanna are in a team, and I am in a team with Jellal." Erza says matter-of-factly.

"Oh wow. How did you say that without—"

I was cut off as the guild doors were kicked in and a loud boom resounded throughout the guild hall. The ceiling cracked, and then spilt open. Huge polished ebony claws were seen. They ripped the roof apart, and a huge silver eye peered through the crack.

A man jumped before the eye, and landed on all fours.

"B-brother…"

* * *

**How was that? I have corrected my mistakes in the second chapter, so it's all good! Read, review, follow, favorite, and all that good stuff! Sorry for the late update… it's been a loooong time!**


	8. Horrid Histories

**I'm back! In like, one week the volleyball season will be over and I will be updating more often! Great news, right? I need some feedback and reviews, people! Only forty-five to the hundred and five followers I have! So, please review this story so I know what you guys want/think/etc. This is gonna be a bit confusing, but it will work out. I promise.**

* * *

"Brother…" Lucy stuttered. She looked terrified. Utterly terrified and scared.

The man that she was looking at was blonde, with the same shade of hair as Lucy. He was quite handsome, with chocolate brown eyes and tan skin. He was a bit taller than Natsu, and had toned muscles. The one thing that made him look, well, not human was his teeth. They were a defined points.

"Lucy. My my my. You are quite the sight. How long has it been since you were killed? How long has it been since I killed you?" He smiled, all sugary sweetness.

Lucy backed up, and hit a chair causing her to fall down. "L-lucifer…"

The guild stood in horror as they watched their precious celestial mage at this man's mercy.

Lucy had her bangs covering her eyes, and everyone around her was shocked as she got up.

* * *

Lucifer had expected the initial reaction from Lucy, but not this one. She was seething.

"Well, now that I got that fear out of my system. Shall I take you back to when you killed me? Do you know what _truly _happened?"

Before he could answer, he was pulled into the past.

'_Lucifer! Lucifer! Brother!' A young Lucy called out._

'_Lucy! I am over here, sister. What is the matter?' The boy looked disturbed, but when his sister came into the picture he lit up. _

'_Mother is sick! She caught a cold earlier and now even Aquarius is freaking out. I do not know what to do, brother. Is Mother going to be okay?' Lucy wrapped her arms around her brothers' waist, shaking._

'_Lucy, Mummy will be fine. How about we go play in the yard?'_

_They ran out to the gardens, giggling. They played childish games like Hide N Seek, Tag, Freeze Tag, and silly things. In one of them, Lucifer was looking for a place to hide and found a weird object._

'_Lucy! Come and look at what I found!'_

'_What is it? Oooh! It's shiny!'_

_The object they were talking about was a shiny titanium cuff that went around the top of one's arm. It was lace-like in design, and had diamonds all over it. They weren't just any diamonds, they were blood diamonds. Very rare diamonds._

'_Lucifer, aren't these blood diamonds?' Lucy asked, startled._

'_Yeah… They are. How about we touch them on the count of three?'_

'_Okay. One. Two. Three!' _

_On three they touched the cuff, and immediately froze. The 'blood' of the diamonds slowly trickled into their fingers, mixing with their blood. As soon as the color left the diamonds, the children collapsed, falling into a sleep._

_After that day, when they woke up, Lucifer was a different person. Lucy was more cheerful, if that was possible, but Lucifer. Lucifer was a cold, demonic child that grew to be a cruel man. He ignored Lucy, and one day things seriously got out of hand._

'_Lucifer, how come you never talk to me anymore? We used to be so close. I miss you.'_

'_Not now Lucy, I am doing something.' Lucifer said as he flipped the pages of a book._

'_By doing something do you mean reading about the 101 best ways to kill someone?' Lucy snorted._

'_Yes. And I am about to demonstrate one.' He stood and grinned maliciously._

_Lucy backed away and started to run. Lucifer appeared in front of her and grabbed her. You could hear her screams down the halls. Immediately, the Celestial spirits that Lucy was contracted to came out of their gates and found her. It was gruesome. They took her to the Spirit World and had someone heal her. Sadly, they could not take away the memories._

_Lucy was the same person, thankfully, and joined Fairy Tail soon after. Lucifer became the King of the Underworld for his atrocious act and had plotted against Lucy and their mother ever since._

"Now you know the real story, Lucifer. I think it is time for a rematch. Without your hulking thing of a dragon. I think Natsu and Gajeel can take care of that. Natsu, do you want to find Igneel? You can ask him." I gestured over to the huge eye. That you could see through the crack in the wall.

"I'm fired up!"

"Now, back on topic, I think we should take this other places. I would rather not destroy the guild another time, so give me a minute. I'm pretty sure that you are on the back-burner of my life, so yeah." Lucy said, turning to Mystogan.

Lucifer sputtered. Never in his life had someone talked to him like this so it was kinda annoying.

"Whatever."

* * *

I walked over to Mystogan, smiling sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" He asked, looking kind of hurt.

"Mystogan, I didn't tell anyone. Only the spirits I had while I was at that age knew, and even then it was just about killing me."

"You can tell me anything, just letting you know that."

"I know."

It was a sweet moment, so we decided to extend it. He leaned towards me, and we shared a bittersweet kiss. I knew that I had things to tell him when this ordeal was over, and I ready for that. When we broke apart, I looked at my family.

"I have to do this alone. You cannot interfere. No matter what happens." I was on the edge of tears, but I held them back.

"Lucy, my child. We have faith in you. We know you can beat him." Master Makarov said.

Mavis appeared. "Lucy, I want you to actually take off all of your limiters, instead of just the cloak. I can feel his power, and it is demonic."

I nod and swallow. "Thank you, First Master."

All of Fairy Tail puts up the hand sign, smiling; some crying. I let the tears spill, knowing my fate.

"Goodbye, my family."

With my final words, I walked out of the guild, into the liquid sunlight. Into my last minutes.

* * *

**Wow! Exactly 1000 words. This is not over yet! I have great plans for this story. But this chapter was just depressing, even for me. I wouldn't kill off a main character… heh. Anyway, ****rate**** (rate, wtf?) Read and Review!**


	9. His Past and Her Present Pt 1

**Okay, I am going to explain some things. A) I have a lot of schnitzel going on in my life and will try my very hardest to update every week starting now on. Not like before, when I said that and didn't do it. B) The teams and events are different, but it is the very first GMG, what do you expect? C) This is going to be split into three parts, so this is the collective note to you guys. The end note will be at the end of the third part. D) I don't own Fairy Tail **_***goes to mushroom corner***_

**Order of the parts: PART I- Lucy's fight with her brother; PART II- GMG choices, Mystocy (mist-o-see) fluff; PART III- GMG!**

* * *

Lucifer watched as Lucy had a heartfelt goodbye with her 'family'. He scoffed at the word. He had never known real family. Besides Lucy. When they were young and innocent and naïve, he actually liked her. But as they grew up, he saw that his parents liked Lucy better, so did the servants. He became bitter after getting injected with the blood from the diamonds.

It was just after they turned nine had he noticed it. He noticed the things the servants said behind his back. The looks his parents gave him.

'_Do you see him? They say he is the illegitimate son of a servant that the Heartfilias' adopted. That he is the unwanted child.'_

'_He is holding Miss Lucy back. She could be so much more than she is now, but her gloomy brother is keeping her from moving forward. What a shame.'_

'_He is a disgrace.'_

'_What is he even still doing here?'_

'_Who is that?' 'The evil twin of Princess Lucy.'_

All of these hateful words were spoken with a glare thrown over their shoulder so they wouldn't be noticed, a full on hate glare, or a glare of loathing and pity mixed.

The only one who was nice to him was Lucy. She was the most kind, cheerful, energetic person he had ever met. That fact only added to his bitterness.

Even his parents hated him.

'_What is he doing here? I thought that we had just called for Lucy.'_

'_Jude, calm down. I called for him. I think he should be here to hear this.'_

'_Layla, I know you love him but I think he is a disgrace to our family. He only has his looks. He doesn't go out, doesn't try to socialize. He doesn't court the ladies at the parties he does go to, and worse than that there are rumors as to him being cruel to his animals. The servants say he practices dark magic, and is evil to the core. What will happen to the Heartfilias if this information gets out?'_

'_Jude! He is still our son, and should be treated as such.'_

'_Mommy? Daddy? Why are you fighting about Fer-Fer?' A young Lucy was about to cry._

'_That isn't relevant. What me and Daddy have to tell you something very important. You must promise not to tell anyone outside of the house. Okay?' Layla looked at her children tenderly._

'_Okay Mommy.' They said at the same time._

'_Mommy has a bad condition and I won't be on Earthland much longer. I need you guys to be prepared when it happens.'_

'_Mommy, why are you dying?' An innocent Lucy was tearing up, her eyes swirling with diamonds._

'_Honey, I went to do a job for you and Lucifer and got hit by a bad spell. One that slowly drains my magic. I am giving you my keys, treat them well. Don't cry when I'm gone.'_

'_O-okay Mommy.' Layla hugged her children tight, about to cry._

_A month later she died._

_The house was in depression for months. Jude, Lucifer, and the staff got over it a lot faster than Lucy, listening to Layla, fulfilling their promise to move on._

_That was when he—_

"Yo! You done thinking in there? We have a battle to start!" Lucy had sauntered up to him as he was thinking without him realizing it.

"Yes, I am. Well, are you going to fight me with all that you have?"

Lucy snorted. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because when you fought my dear pet Acnologia, you didn't take off all of your limiters. I am wondering why.

* * *

I gasped. I thought Mystogan was the only one who knew about my limiters.

Guess not.

I shrugged, signaling him to hold on for a second. I looked around, my eyes widening at what I saw. All of Fairy Tail was in a large circle around the field we were in. Far enough away to not be hit by any stray attacks, while being close enough to see what was going on.

Turning back to Lucifer, I took off my cloak. Crouching down, I took out all of my earrings. Putting them in the shape in which they came out, I stood up. Silently calling out Virgo, she sensed what I wanted and took away my limiters. Leaving me in a silver empire-waist shirt, black short-shorts, and silver combat boots.

I closed my eyes, focusing my magic. When I opened my eyes, it was completely calm. Cool as a cucumber, I looked to my twin. Finding he was ready to fight, I smiled.

* * *

When Lucy smiled, I knew it was time to attack. Lunging at her, I extended my claws. They almost caught her, but she did a backflip gracefully. When she landed, I went down. I didn't notice that she had wrapped her deadly looking whip around my feet when she did the backflip. I surged up, my claws yet again ready to impale. She held up her arm, and sparks flew as they collided. But I paid little attention to that, but focused on bringing my arm up from its loaded spring position. She called out a spell, and a blinding white light engulfed her fist. She clocked me in the jaw, sending me back a few meters. Roaring, I let out a stream of deadly poison. She couldn't dodge fast enough and got hit in the shoulder. Skidding back, she laughed. I was taken aback. Laughing after getting hit with a toxic stream of poison?

* * *

I laughed because it tickled. Like, seriously. I think it was poison supposed to slowly kill me, but hey, have you ever tried to poison and angel or demon? No? Thought so. Doesn't work out so well. I decided to call out the Roman, Ares.

He cracked his knuckles, ready for some fighting action.

Ares was a large man. He had huge muscles that bulged with every movement. He was tan, like bronze tan. He had gold plating covering his chest, a large red cloak covering his back. Gold Roman sandals covered his feet and most of his calves. He wore a gold loincloth that left a lot of his muscled thighs exposed.

Compared to her brother, he was a war god perfectly sculpted for combat. Literally.

My brother didn't look intimidated though. He stood his ground, even attacking first. The attack he landed barely dented the god's armor. Ares smiled, and approached Lucifer. Taking him in his grasp, he looked him in the eye. Lucifer gulped.

Ares went still for a moment then started to spin Lucifer around. Slamming Lucifer on the ground, he gave out a hearty bellow. Lucifer's impact left a sizable crater in the ground, sending cracks everywhere. Lucifer got up and shook out his hair. Before he could react, Ares was upon him. He punched Lucifer in the face, splintering his nose. Lucifer screamed out in pain, clutching his nose. Ares showed no mercy, hitting him hard in the stomach. Doubled over in pain, Lucifer could do nothing other than recede into the armadillo. Ares kicked his head, leaving yet another crater. When he was satisfied, he turned to me.

"By your leave, Prin—"

He was cut off by a sword to the back. With a face that showed his pain, he disappeared into a shower of gold.

Lucifer looked smugly at me. I gaped in horror. But the horror was soon replaced by another emotion. Rage.

Some people call her bipolar. They said she could change her emotions with the blink of an eye. And she agreed.

* * *

Lucifer knew he had made a big mistake. Instead of Lucy being the emotional wreck he was expecting, she was more powerful than ever. Literally glowing with her anger, she was a sight. He slowing backed up, getting ready to run for his life.

* * *

"That man is truly stupid." Mystogan smirked.

"How so?" Master Makarov asked.

"Lucy is stronger than ever when her family are purposefully injured or hurt. She will wreak hell like he has never known upon him. And that is saying something, since all he knows is the Underworld." Mystogan shook his head in pity for Lucifer. But a larger part of him was satisfied.

He looked up just in time to see Lucy explode into a column of pure white light. The initial blast faded, and he was smug to see that Lucy was in her Angelic Form, Level 10, a.k.a. the highest level to her takeover there was.

They heard her yells resounding all the way over to where they were. And the sound of metal hitting flesh.

"YOU!" Bam! "WILL!" Crunch. "NOTT!" Thud! "HURT!" Crack. "MY FAMILY!" As the yell faded away, along with the light from her anger, they saw Lucy on top of a very much beaten up Lucifer.

"You will rot in the furthest reaches of Tartarus, Lucifer. Open! Gate of the Shadow! Hades!"

He emerged with a grim face, and grabbed Lucifer. Bowing to Lucy, Hades and Lucifer disappeared into the shadows.

Lucy then collapsed.


	10. His Past and Her Present Pt 2

Lucy was swimming in darkness. Struggling to pull herself up, she didn't know if she was going to her demise or to her savior.

At last! The water was getting lighter, and soon she was breaking to the surface.

Lucy surged up, meeting the sorrowful eyes of Mystogan. Immediately his eyes brightened up, and he pulled her into a tight hug. She gladly returned it, and soon couldn't breathe.

"C-can't bre-breath." She let out, almost a whisper.

He let out a hearty laugh and released her, but not before getting in a quick kiss.

"Mystogan!" Lucy said, laughing breathlessly.

"Hey, you know you love it." He grinned, kissing her again. She quickly melted into him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He chuckled in response, and Lucy loved the feel of it rumbling in his chest. She pressed harder against him, and he responded with equal fervor. As the kiss grew heated, Lucy felt Mystogan's tongue against her lips. She let him in and the heated kiss turned into a straight-up make-out session.

They were interrupted a few minutes later by a knock at the door, and they reluctantly pulled apart. Lucy fixed her hair and her shirt. Mystogan fixed his collar, and left his mussed up hair.

Mira walked in, and was (overly) happy that her shipment went along its way perfectly.

"Master would like to see you guys in his office. Something about crazy dragons and Mystogan. I honestly don't know. Good luck!" With that, the little pot-stirrer danced away, leaving them dumbfounded.

"What?" Mystogan turned to Lucy, smirking at seeing her eyebrow raised.

"I don't even know."

They walked hand in hand to the Masters' office, ignoring what the rest of the guild said.

Knocking on Masters' door, they shifted nervously.

* * *

They thought they were in trouble! Ha! I was here to congratulate them for their accomplishments and warn them before about the GMG. It was a huge privilege to be able to participate in them.

"Hello Master. What is this about?" Lucy asked, smiling and holding Mystogan's hand.

"Hello Lucy. Mystogan." I looked to their hands. "We are participating in something that is rather new, henceforth mostly unknown. It is called the Grand Magic Games, and it sends mages into battles, contests, and thought-processing challenges. There can be as many teams as you want, but you have to have five people per group. Lucy, you are part of Team A while Mystogan, you are part of Team B. Got it? The rest are going to be announced later."

"Got it, Master." Mystogan and Lucy commented in unison. I smiled.

"Good. Now leave. I have paperwork" Groan. "To do. So I have to get started on that."

* * *

Team Natsu was celebrating. Lucy had actually come to visit with them! They were being the usual idiots, with Natsu and Gray fighting. Erza was eating her cake while talking to Lucy.

* * *

"So, what'd I miss?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Well, as usual, the boys were on their best behavior. Jellal and I finally made amends. Lisanna and Bickslow started dating. Laxus and Cana have a thing, I think. Mira finally got confessed to by Freed, and lastly Romeo and Wendy are doing a young version of dating." Erza started blushing, signaling she wasn't going to be able to say anymore.

I laughed. "Good to hear that everyone got their happy endings."

"It is indeed."

"Hey, Luce! Can we go fishing? For Happy?" Natsu excitedly made his way up to me.

"Sure. I need to talk to Mystogan first. We have some, err, things we need to talk about."

I walked over to Mystogan, who was talking to Laxus about who knows what.

"Myst, I need to talk to you about, err, you know what." I looked serious when I said this.

Laxus whistled. "Mystogan, what have you been getting into that I didn't know about?!"

"Nothing Laxus." Mystogan rolled his eyes. He came over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. We walked over to a secluded corner, deep in the shadows.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Master said that he would be doing the announcement in thirty minutes. It is almost thirty minutes, and he wants us up there with him." I said pointedly. He looked at me with raised eyebrows. Finally, he heaved a sigh.

"Fine."

As soon as he uttered that word, a yell echoed through the guild hall.

"BRATS! LISTEN UP!" Master bellowed out.

The hall was immediately silent. Mystogan transported himself and me to directly behind Master.

"We are participating in an event called the Grand Magic Games! It is for the slot of top guild in Fiore, and offers a great reward! We will be sending in five mages as a whole!" At this Mystogan and I looked at each other. "These five mages with represent all of Fairy Tail! The first mage is Erza! The second is Natsu! Third is Gray! The fourth and cutest *SLAP* i-is Wendy! The fifth is our very own Celestial Mage, Lucy Heartfilia! These are the final participants. Get ready to do BATTLE!" A cheer went up throughout the guild.

Afterwards, I sought out Master with Mystogan trailing behind me.

"Master!" I hissed. "Why did you tell us that there were going to be two teams when you only told the guild about one?!"

"Keep it down child! The others on Team B have been, eh, persuaded to do this. I didn't want Team A to know because of certain members of the team."

"Who are these members?" Mystogan asked.

"For one, Laxus and Erza fight all of the time. Natsu would take offense to Gajeel fighting with him. Mira would draw too much attention. Mystogan still instills a bit of uneasiness in the guild, and Cana would be booed out of the games because of her drinking habits."

"I see."

"Good. It is time to train for the Grand Magic Games. But obviously, you two only need to dust up on your skills. So I give you leave to do as many missions in the three months that we have as you choose."

"Thank you, Master. I will see you in three months."

"HEY BRATS!"


End file.
